Fallen Angels
by KokoroHana
Summary: "We fought, we blamed ourseleves, we made up again...and then it all changed as we fell..." One little sentence from Yuu leads to more than they could have ever imagined...
1. Some days, we fight, we scream

"I don't care. "

Yuu said calmly and with a serious expression.

It was early in the morning and the group had gathered in one of the sheds in order to discuss what they should do next since they couldn't hide in that village forever and also regarding Yuu's current condition since it seemed that it got worse from day to day with his demon form lasting longer with each time Asuramaru possessed him.

Sitting in the shed, they all tried to think of a solution but couldn't find any. It was something that was out of their reach and without the help of the army…there seemed to be no way to prevent the demon from taking over Yuu completely.

Nobody dared to say it out loud except for Kimizuki who spoke in a calm voice that there's nothing they could do to prevent Yuu from turning into a full demon one day.

Everybody was looking to the ground with a sad expression when Kimizuki said that, knowing that he was right and facing their own powerlessness. A moment of silence passed until Yuu stood up and spoke those words that made everybody look at him in surprise.

"I don't care about that."

He repeated while looking at his friends.

"If I'm going to turn into a demon…I don't mind."

Hearing that, everybody sadly averted their gaze without saying anything.

"I knew what I was doing when I made that decision at the airport. I knew that there would be no turning back anymore. I was fully aware of that but…in that moment it didn't matter to me. All I wanted was to protect all of you. If becoming a demon is the price for it, then so be it."

Nobody dared to say anything to him. They knew that they couldn't do anything against it and even though no one liked what Yuu was saying…they remained silent, knowing nothing could change his way of thinking.

"My life doesn't mean anything to me anyway. As long as I can protect my family, the demon can take my life. It doesn't matter to me if I'm going to die. It's no big deal, really."

He said, and with a smile on his face he added:

"I gladly die…if it's for you."

When he finished his sentence, Mika stood up and went up to Yuu until he was standing right in front of him and took off one of his gloves.

Before Yuu could even react, a slapping sound suddenly filled the room which made everyone look at them, shocked by what just had happened.

Yuu was just standing there in silence for a moment. Realizing that Mika had just slapped him across the face, he placed one hand on his aching cheek and yelled at him with an angry look on his face:

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Stop…talking like that already."

Mika said quietly, putting on his glove again while averting his gaze.

"Huh?!"

"You're not the only one in here…so just stop already with that talking."

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want to hear anything more of your selfish crap!"

He said, looking at him again.

"What are you talking about?! What exactly of what I said was selfish?!"

"Everything…you said was selfish."

"Nonsense!"

"You don't even realize it yourself, do you?"

He asked with a sad expression.

"No, to be honest, I'm not! Would you be so kind to explain it to me?!"

" 'It doesn't matter to me if I'm going to die'? Seriously? I never heard something that was more selfish than that in my life before."

"Which part of it was selfish?!"

"You really don't understand? Yuu-Chan, tell me. Do you even think once about how others feel?"

"Of course I-"

"No, you don't."

He interrupted him.

"If you would, you wouldn't have said that."

"Mika, seriously, what is your problem?!"

"To be honest: You. You and your damn way of thinking lately."

"What?!"

"All you've been doing lately is spitting such nonsense, without ever thinking about how others may feel about it."

"That's not true!"

"It is! It doesn't matter to you, as long as you get what you want, isn't it? You don't even see how selfish it is what you're doing!"

He said with an angry voice.

"You know what? Fine."

Yuu said, completely fed up from this conversation.

"Then I'm selfish, I don't care! Think of me what you want! I won't change my way of thinking just because you say it's selfish! If I can't protect my family I rather would be dead anyway, so it doesn't matter if the demon takes my life or if I take it myself one da-"

"YUU!"

Yuu flinched at the sudden raised voice of Mika and at the unusual way he addressed him. Looking at him, he noticed that, despite his clearly angry expression, his crimson eyes were filled with tears, about to stream down his cheeks any second.

"Enough…"

He murmured with a hurt expression.

Yuu opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, Mika walked past him and without saying anything further to him, he left the shed and closed the door behind him.

Yuu turned around to call after him but Mika had already left. He didn't dare to run after him since he didn't want to make him even angrier and because he also didn't know what he should say to him. Ashamed and confused he looked to the ground, wondering what he did to make Mika so angry in the first place.

"I…guess we're finished here, aren't we?"

Shinoa said with a small laugh, while standing up and breaking that awkward silence between them.

"Now, after everything has been said, how about we're doing some work to put our remaining energy to a good use?"

She suggested, while the others looked at her in silence. With her eyes she glanced over to Yuu, who was still standing with his gaze fixated on the ground, signalling the others, that it would cheer Yuu up a little bit.

"I think Shinoa's right. If we don't work the villagers throw us out. We're not living here for free after all."

Kimizuki stated, standing up as well.

"We should start as long as it's still morning so that we're finished before the sun goes down."

He added, walking past Yuu and making his way up to the door that led out of the shed and went outside. After exchanging glances, Mitsuba and Narumi followed him, leaving Yuu, Shinoa and Yoichi alone in the shed.

"Should we go, too?"

Shinoa asked with a smile, looking at Yuu who was still looking to the ground.

"…"

Seeing him beating himself so up about his little fight with Mika, her smile slowly disappeared and she looked at him with a worried expression.

"…Um…Yuu-kun?"

Yoichi said, standing up and carefully walking up to him.

"…Huh?"

Pulled out of his thoughts by him, Yuu looked at him.

"Shouldn't we…go help the others?"

"…Yeah…"

He replied quietly, looking away from him with a sad expression.

"…You know…"

Yoichi began with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure that…Mika-kun's just as worried as we are and…that he didn't really mean what he said…"

"…"

"…I-I mean…"

He continued, looking nervously to the ground.

"A lot has happened after all…so he's probably just overtaxed…with the whole situation we're in right now…and just needs some time alone…to clear his head…and…"

"Yoichi."

Hearing his name, he looked at him again.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

Yuu said, looking at him with a smile on his face before he looked at Shinoa and suggested:

"We should better hurry otherwise Kimizuki will be mad at us."

Shinoa nodded and after exchanging glances with Yoichi, the three of them left the shed.

* * *

The whole morning and afternoon they were working on the field of the villagers and in the village.

After they had fled from the army in Nagoya, they found shelter in a small village far away in the countryside. The villagers didn't had much to offer them but still didn't want to chase them away again. They had to take care of the food supplies themselves but they had agreed to give them three of their little sheds that were habitable after some minor fixings.

While Shinoa and Mitsuba had one shed for themselves, Narumi, Yoichi and Kimizuki had to divide the second shed up amongst themselves, since it was better if Yuu had a shed for himself if the demon would take over him again and since Mika didn't need to sleep that much, he was usually somewhere on his own at night.

In return, the group had to help the villagers with fighting off the four horseman of John, repair damaged houses and some field work.

While Narumi, Kimizuki and Yuu repaired some houses, Yoichi, Mitsuba and Shinoa were working on the fields outside of the village.

After the tenth time of messing up his work due to problems to concentrate, Kimizuki assigned Yuu to field work, since he only made things worse if he stayed with them.

So it took them until the sun slowly began to set until they were finished with their work. As it got dark outside they all ate dinner and then decided to call it a day and went to bed in order to be able to get up early the next morning.

Even Yuu had gone to bed early for once. Usually he would chat with Mika until he barely could keep his eyes open anymore but this time that wasn't the case of course.

Not only because they had a fight that morning but also because Mika hasn't showed up again for the rest of the day, not even when the night had approached. Assuming he wanted to be alone and that he could protect himself pretty well when it comes to the point, they also didn't search for him.

And even though that fight with him was still occupying him, Yuu had still managed to fall asleep somehow.


	2. The demon in you heart

When Yuu opened his eyes again, he wasn't in his so called bedroom anymore. Instead of the dark room he had fallen asleep in earlier, he was standing in a place he knew only too well. A place surrounded by nothing than a whiteness that was almost blinding. The only thing that existed in this place was his sword, stuck into the ground and top of it…was standing a boy with purple hair that he also knew way too well.

"What is it, Asuramaru? Wanting to possess me again?"

Yuu asked jokingly, looking at the demon right in front of him.

"Do you want me to?"

"No way."

He said with a smile.

"Once per a day is more than enough, don't you think?"

"Oh? Does it bother you?"

The demon asked in a teasing voice.

"Or could it be that you already regret ignoring my advice to not pick up that damn thing and throwing away your humanity like it's nothing?"

"No."

Yuu replied promptly in a serious tone.

"I told you already. As long as I can protect my family, it doesn't matter what happens to me."

"No matter what, huh? So you would do everything?"

"Of course."

He answered. Hearing that, a grin appeared on Asuramaru's face.

"Even if it would cost you your life?"

"Yeah. If it's to protect them then I don't care. Even if I-"

Suddenly an image flashed through his mind. The image of Mika standing right in front of him with that teary look in his eyes. Remembering his hurt expression in that moment, he brought one of his hands to his cheek and looked to the ground, unable to say anything.

"Hmm? What is it, Yuu? You didn't finish your sentence."

"…"

"Could it be that…you're hesitating?"

The demon asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

"…"

Not getting an answer from him, Asuramaru leapt down from the sword and slowly came closer to him while Yuu was still staring to the ground.

"Didn't you say you would do everything? You basically killed yourself back then in Nagoya as you took that drug. And you even picked up that trumpet, welcoming the demon into your heart with your arms wide open."

He said, coming closer to him.

"…"

"Nothing could stop you from sacrificing yourself back then. And now your unbreakable resolve is shattering into pieces just because your beloved friend hit you and said some harsh words? I thought you were stronger."

Asuramaru remarked, as he stood right in front of him.

"…"

"I told you, didn't I? If you ever falter I'm going to take over your body."

"…"

"…But that wouldn't be any fun, am I right…Yuu-Chan?"

He asked, his voice changing into a deeper and very familiar one. Hearing his nickname, Yuu looked up again and instead of Asuramaru, he saw someone else standing right in front of him: A boy his age with blond hair and cerulean eyes, and dressed in a white uniform.

"…Mi…ka?"

He asked, looking at his friend in disbelief. Before he could say anything further or could even react, the boy suddenly grabbed Yuu by his neck and with force he throw him to the ground, while bending over him.

"What is it, Yuu-Chan? Why are you looking so afraid? I just want a little bit of your blood. I'm really thirsty right now, you know?"

He asked with a sad expression.

"…"

" 'Whenever you need to drink blood, feel free to do so.', right?"

"…"

"…Or…did you lie to me?"

The boy asked in a teasing voice.

"N-no! I wasn't-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the grip around his neck tightened, making it even difficult to breathe.

"You did. You always do. You promised me to turn me back into human, remember? But what did you do until now?"

"…"

"I'm suffering, Yuu-Chan. I can't take that anymore. And still…you do nothing against it. Nothing…but to hurt me even more."

"…That's…not…true…"

Yuu managed to say, despite the tight grip around his neck.

"It is. You're always hurting me. With your words…with your actions…Do you ever think about how I feel whenever you say or do something?"

"…I…do…"

"No, you're not. You never did. Tell me, who was the one who left me behind to die? Who is responsible for turning me into a vampire?"

"…St…op…"

"And who was the one who turned me even more into a monster again?"

He asked teasingly, while his eyes slowly turned from cerulean into crimson.

"Yeah, right, it was you."

"…Stop…."

"I wanted to die so badly. I didn't want to become a vampire. I wished that all the pain and suffering I had to endure all those years could end. And when I finally had the chance to…you didn't let me. You wanted me to live. It didn't matter to you what I wanted. All that mattered to you was that you got what you wanted, wasn't it? No matter how much that hurt me in the end, right?"

"…Stop it…"

"And even now…you still keep hurting me without even realizing it. Tell me, Yuu-Chan. Tell me why are you hurting me so much all the time."

"…Stop already…"

He begged quietly, with a single tear slowly streaming down his cheek.

"But I want to know. I want to know why I have to suffer so much. "

"…Please…"

"Do you even know…how much it pains…to be hurt like this by the last person you still have left in this world over…and over again?"

"…Stop…"

"I'll show you, Yuu-Chan. I'll let you feel the same pain I have to endure all the time thanks to you…by drinking your blood…until you die."

"…"

"Hmm? Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Oh, right. You said yourself you wouldn't care if you die, didn't you?"

"…"

"Be glad. I'm gonna grant you your death wish."

"…"

"Good night, Yuu-Chan. And sweet dreams."

He said grinning at him, with his fangs visible.

Seeing how the boy quickly leaned in, about to sink his fangs into his neck, Yuu shut tight his eyes.

"STOP!"

Yuu yelled, pulling himself into a sitting position, being in his bed again. Drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, he looked around in panic. Slowly realizing that he was in the shed again he fell asleep before, he covered his face with his hand.

 _Calm down, Yuu…It was only a dream…nothing of that was real…_

Repeating that in his head over and over again, his breathing slowly became steady again and he calmed down. As he removed his hand from his face again, his cheek suddenly began to ache.

"…"

" _YUU!"_

…

" _Enough…"_

Bringing his hand to his cheek, he whispered:

"…Ouch…"


	3. I don't know what to do

The next day, Mika was still nowhere to be found. It wasn't like they would had to worry about him. He was a vampire after all and way stronger than any human and since the four horseman of John were only interested in humans, he could take care of himself pretty well on his own.

No, It wasn't him they were worried about…it was Yuu.

The whole morning he didn't act like his usual self. He was rather quiet, which was pretty unusual for him and the entire time it seemed like he was deeply lost in his thoughts. And even though he was the one who usually ate the most among them, he had barely eaten anything. In addition to that, he also looked like he hadn't had enough sleep the previous night.

Everyone noticed that something was pretty off but when they asked him about it, he only said that everything's fine with a clearly forced smile. Knowing, he wouldn't give them a proper answer, no matter how much they asked and since they already knew anyway what the reason for his behaviour was, they decided to leave it be for the time being.

When it was noon, Yuu turned into a demon again like he did every day since they started living in the village. Fortunately, the demon always took over him around the same time, so they could make preparations and chain him up in an abandoned shed the villagers had given them, since no one lived in there anyway, beforehand.

Lately, it took over two hours for him to turn back again but with every passing day the transformation lasted longer.

Usually, Mika would watch over him until he would turn back again while everyone else were occupied with their work but this time that wasn't the case.

This time there was no Mika who had waited for hours for him to come back, who would greet him with a rather worried expression because of his current situation, but nevertheless would still return the smile Yuu would gave him as a sign of apology for worrying him so much, who would chat with him for another few minutes until they forgot the time and the others would start to worry about them and look after them…

When Yuu woke up this time…he was all alone by himself.

Still sitting on the ground and chained up at the wall, he waited for a few more minutes until he heard the door of the shed opening. But it wasn't the one who was usually welcoming him back first.

"Yuu-san, have you turned back already?"

Shinoa asked, closing the door behind her.

"…Yeah…"

He answered in a quiet voice, not meeting her gaze, staring into space.

Hearing his response and seeing that the horns that were usually appearing on his head weren't there, Shinoa came closer until she stood right in front of him and kneeled down.

Both of them remained silent as she released him from the chains.

"So, they're gone."

She said after she'd freed him and stood up.

"The others are still working. Should we go and look how far they got?"

Shinoa asked but didn't get a reply from Yuu. Looking at him, she noticed a thoughtful look on his face. The same one she and the others had already seen on him that morning.

"…Yuu-san?"

"…Huh? Oh, sorry."

He apologized, looking up to her.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if we should go to the others and look how far they got with their work."

"Yeah, let's go. I think I could need some hard work right now and-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You have a few days off from now on, so no working for you."

She interrupted him.

"What?! Why?!"

Yuu asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"Well, since it took almost the whole day to finish the repair work yesterday because you messed things up pretty bad, we considered it would be better to not let you touch anything today that you could possibly break or that could be life threatening."

She said in a teasing voice and with one of her usual smiles on her face.

"…"

Ashamed, Yuu looked away from her.

"…Sorry…for being such a burden."

Realizing that she gave him a bad conscience, Shinoa's smile slowly faded away.

"You're not. We…just thought that some quiet time could do you good since…you don't seem like yourself lately."

"…"

Seeing that thoughtful gaze on him again, she kneeled down in front of him again and asked with a soft voice:

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing. Everything's fine."

Yuu replied with a sad expression.

"Yuu-san."

Hearing her saying his name in serious voice, he looked at her again.

"We all know that nothing is fine, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

"…"

"…Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

She asked with a worried expression. Looking at her for a short moment, Yuu silently averted his gaze once again.

Shinoa gave a sigh, knowing it won't be easy to get him to tell her what was bothering him. She stood up and leaned against the concrete wall beside him and asked while looking over to him:

"It's because of Mika-san, isn't it?"

Hearing that question, Yuu looked at her with a surprised expression. When she saw his gaze, she knew that she was right with her assumption.

"…Bingo, huh?"

She said with a smile before Yuu looked away from her again.

"…"

Watching him for a few more seconds, Shinoa looked straight ahead and murmured:

"…That fight from yesterday really upsets you, isn't it?"

The question wasn't really directed towards Yuu, since she assumed he wouldn't tell her anything, no matter how much she asked him about that. She just thought out loud, nothing more. She was thinking about to leave him alone for a while as she suddenly heard him saying in a quiet voice:

"…We never had a fight before…"

"Huh?"

Shinoa said looking over to him, completely caught off guard by that unexpected response.

"…He's usually…pretty much calm about everything. When we were kids he always tried to solve problems by using his head and not by brute force…not like me."

"…"

"…And I can't recall one single where he was ever angry at me for anything…It's not like him to get riled up that easily. Whatever I said…made him angry. Angry enough to…"

He trailed off, remembering the moment Mika had slapped him.

"…I…don't even know what I should say when I see him…or…if he even wants to talk to me at all…"

"Of course he wants!"

Shinoa exclaimed, seeing his sad expression.

"Maybe not right now…but I'm sure if he has calmed down again and decides to come back, he's not going to show you the cold shoulder."

"…So…he still hasn't come back yet, huh? "

Yuu asked with a quiet voice.

"No, we searched for him this morning but…we couldn't find him anywhere."

She said with a sad expression.

"…He really has to hold a grudge against me now…"

He murmured, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head on it.

"…Come on, I don't think he-"

"He called me 'Yuu', Shinoa…"

"And?"

"…Since we first met, he didn't even once just called me 'Yuu'…"

"…"

" _Yuu-Chan."_

"…He hates me…"

Yuu whispered.

"Yuu-san, I really don't think that it was meant like that. He probably just said it accidentally."

She said but didn't get a reply from him. Since growing up in the Hiiragi-family didn't involve comforting people, Shinoa didn't quite know what else to say to him.

"D-don't beat yourself up over that so much."

She said after a while of silence, trying to cheer him up.

"Like Yoichi-san already said, he was probably just overtaxed in that moment and overacted a little bit."

"…"

"…You shouldn't take it to heart so much. I mean…he probably didn't really mean even half of what he said to you and-"

"I don't care what he said to me."

"…Huh?"

Shinoa said, looking at him in surprise.

"…It doesn't matter to me what people think of me. If they like me or not, it's not my problem. If Mika thinks I'm selfish, then so be it. I don't care. It's just…"

"Just?"

Yuu remained silent for a short moment until he murmured in a barely audible voice while bringing his knees even closer to his chest:

"…He…looked so hurt in that moment…and…he even cried…"

"…What?"

She asked in disbelief.

"…I…made him cry, Shinoa…"

Yuu said a little bit louder with an almost cracking voice.

"Nonsense."

Shinoa said with an assuring smile.

"You just imagined things."

"…No, I wasn't…"

"Yuu-san. I didn't saw him cry. It probably just looked like-"

"Mika never cries in front of others."

He interrupted her.

"He was always like that…even when we were kids he never showed anyone if he was sad."

"…"

"Back then he had always put up a smile and acted brave in order not to worry anyone. He thought he could fool everyone with that…but he didn't. No matter how hard he tried to hide it behind a smile…I always knew when it was fake…when something was bothering him."

"…"

"…I was the only one…who noticed…"

Looking at him for a few seconds, Shinoa sat down right beside him.

"…Are you sure that you just 'noticed'?"

She asked, looking straight ahead.

"…Huh?"

"Don't you think it could also be possible that…he let you see this side of him on purpose?"

Shinoa asked softly while looking over to him. Hearing that, Yuu slowly lifted his head from his knees and looked at her, seeing her giving him a warm smile.

"Maybe he thought it would be okay to show it to you, and only to you."

"…"

"After living here for a few months, we all can pretty much tell that he trusts you a lot and how different he behaves when he's with you compared to when he's with us."

"…"

"You know, it's said that vampires don't care about humans. That the thing they care the most about is blood but…Mika-san's different. He may be a vampire but he still cares about you the most and tries everything to protect you."

"…"

"That's not something a vampire would do, Yuu-san. It's something a human would do."

"…"

"He managed to keep some of his human-self…because he has you. Because he still has something in this world that's worth keeping a part of him human for."

"…"

"…You're important to him, Yuu-san, and he trusts you. Enough to let you see that vulnerable side of him. And it's not something he would throw away just like that only because of a little fight he had with you or because you said something that could have made him angry."

Looking at her and letting her words sink in, he averted his gaze.

"…You really think that?"

He asked quietly.

"Of course I do. I'm pretty sure he'll be back this evening or tomorrow morning at the latest. And until that…"

Shinoa said, standing up, causing Yuu to look at her again.

"We're going to look how far the others are and get us something to eat."

She added, reaching out her hand to him with a smile on her face. Yuu looked at her for a few more seconds until a little smile appeared on his face and he replied in a quiet voice while grabbing her hand:

"…Yeah."


	4. Dilemma

But Shinoa was mistaken. Mika didn't come back that evening nor the morning of the next day. He remained disappeared…and it was Yuu upsetting even more.

He had barely eaten anything that morning again and he even didn't try to pretend that everything was alright with a forced smile on his face. In fact: He didn't smile at all anymore.

All of them tried to cheer him up, even Kimizuki, but to no avail. The whole morning he seemed absentminded and deeply lost in his own thoughts. He even crawled away into his shed, saying he wanted to sleep a little until Asuramaru would possess him again but everyone knew that it probably was just an attempt to not worry them even more.

Only when it got noon he came out of the shed again, and had visibly not slept at all. Since it was about time for his demon to take over again, Shinoa and Mitsuba chained him up in the abandoned shed again but strangely…nothing happened this time. They waited a little while longer since it was possible that the demon tried to trick them but even after the two hours he should be possessed were over, Yuu still remained human.

Apparently, his body was way too weak at the moment to be possessed at all. If Asuramaru would try it for too long, Yuu wouldn't be able to withstand and could even die as a result and since the demon wouldn't had a host anymore to possess, he couldn't risk that.

But even though Asuramaru had given up for the time being, it was still better to deal with a possessed Yuu than with his current self.

After they released him from the chains, he walked back to his own shed, saying again that he wanted to rest a little bit. And even though they knew he lied…they just couldn't think of a way to help him.

Fortunately they got to finish their work when the sun was about to settle. While the others were going to prepare dinner, Shinoa and Yoichi went to the shed that belonged to Yuu, wanting him to eat at least something.

When they entered the shed, they found Yuu in his bed, covered with the blanket. But even though he attempted to pretend that he was sleeping, they knew he wasn't.

They drew nearer to his bed until they stood in front of it.

"…Yuu-san?"

Shinoa asked carefully, not wanting to startle him.

"It's almost evening. Don't you want to come out?"

"…No…"

He replied quietly, still covered with the blanket.

"But you can't stay in bed the whole day…"

"…"

"…How about we cook you something?"

She suggested with a smile.

"…I'm not hungry…"

"But you haven't eaten anything…"

"…I've eaten this morning…"

"You can't consider one little slice of bread as proper meal…"

"…"

Not getting a response from him anymore, Shinoa and Yoichi exchanged glances, before Yoichi asked, looking at him:

"Yuu-kun…can't we do anything for you?"

"…"

"Listen…we know that…it's upsetting you that Mika-kun still hasn't returned yet but…"

He stopped midway, trying to find the right words to say. Noticing that, Shinoa put a hand on his shoulder and continued:

"Locking yourself up in this shed the whole time isn't a solution…"

"…"

"If Mika-san's coming back and sees you like this, he'll probably gets worried."

"…He won't come back…"

Yuu murmured.

"Nonsense, he-"

"He hates me…"

"No, he doesn't. Like I already said-"

"I hurt him, Shinoa!"

He yelled, making the both of them flinch of his sudden raised voice.

"…I fucking hurt him…"

Yuu repeated in a quieter voice.

"…so much that he cried…"

"…Yuu-kun…"

Yoichi said, shocked to see his usually so carefree and smiling friend like that.

"Yuu-san. Don't beat yourself up over that so much."

Shinoa said with a serious tone in her voice.

"…But-"

"No 'but's'."

She interrupted him.

"Let's assume you really hurt him and made him cry. I don't think Mika-san's going to hate you just because of that."

"…"

"Shinoa-chan's right. If you made a mistake…then apologize to him when he's coming back. I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Yoichi said with a smile.

"…"

"Look…right now we're really worried about you if you're shutting yourself away so much and we really want to help you…but we don't know how."

"…"

"Yuu-kun…Isn't there anything we can do for you?"

He asked with worry in his voice. Yuu remained silent for a short while until he finally replied with a quiet voice:

"…No. Just…leave me alone for a while…okay?"

Hearing that, they looked at each other with a sad expression. Knowing that there was nothing they could do at that moment and the fact that Yuu wanted to be left alone, they left the shed and went to the others, who were waiting in the shed they were usually eating in, in order to discuss what they should do next about him.

"How's he doing?"

Mitsuba asked, sitting on a chair at a table, with a worried expression that was rarely seen on her as Shinoa and Yoichi entered. As a response, Shinoa shook her head before saying:

"Not good, he doesn't want to eat nor does he even wants to leave his bed."

"Isn't there anything we could do for him? He can't stay like this forever, after all."

Narumi said, sitting across from Mitsuba, also with a worried expression.

"We asked him the same but…he only said that he wants to be alone for a while…"

Yoichi replied with a sad sounding voice, causing Kimizuki, Mitsuba and Narumi to stare at him in shock.

"…I guess…there's nothing we can do…but to wait…"

Shinoa said quietly, looking to the ground. Hearing that everyone remained silent, ashamed about their powerlessness to help their friend.

After a short moment of silence, Narumi noticed from the corner of his eyes that Kimizuki walked to the door and was about to go outside and asked:

"Where are you going?"

The question made everyone look at Kimizuki.

"What do you think? I'm going to search the only one who's able to free us from this depressed idiot."

He replied, opening the door.

"Wait a sec. You don't really intend to search for Mika-san, do you?!"

Shinoa asked with a surprised expression, taking a step towards him.

"Do you have a better idea? You said yourself that there's nothing we can do at this moment."

"Yeah, but-"

"Shinoa."

Kimizuki interrupted her with a serious voice.

"That idiot is going to starve himself to death if we don't do anything soon. And I don't know if I'm the only one who noticed but apparently it seems like he also wouldn't sleep much at night. He's so weak at the moment that even his demon doesn't want to possess him anymore because he's body wouldn't last for long."

"…"

"He's the only one right now who can still help him."

He said, looking into her eyes. Looking at him for a short moment in silence and remembering Yuu's sad expression from the day before when they talked about Mika, she gave a sigh.

"Fine."

She said.

"But how do you want to find him? He could be everywhere right now."

"I don't think he's that far away."

Mitsuba joined the conversation, standing up.

"She's right."

Narumi agreed.

"Not only could he be caught by the army or the vampires…sooner or later he needs to drink blood and since our Yuu here is the only one he's seems okay with to drink from…I doubt he would be so stupid to walk that far away on his own."

"To be honest, I think that the search is our tiniest problem."

Kimizuki said.

"I'm more concerned about how to make him come back. That guy can't stand us after all. I wouldn't be that surprised when he doesn't even want to listen to what we have to say at all."

Remembering how rejecting Mika always behaved when he was around them, they fell silent again.

"I-I'm sure he'll listen to us. I mean…If we tell him that Yuu-kun's not feeling well, he'll come back for sure. They're family after all…and I don't think he would let him down so easily…"

Yoichi said after a while, breaking the silence, trying to raise their hopes.

"We just have to try. And if we fail…we'll try again. Yuu-san's our friend, we also can't let him down, no matter what."

Shinoa said with determination, looking at everyone.

"First thing's first. We have to find him. If we did, we'll tell him what's going on here right now and that he has to come back otherwise Yuu-san will be hurting himself even more. If he still doesn't want to come back…No. I'm sure he'll come back. We have to assure that. For Yuu-san…"

"Alright."

Kimizuki said with a smile.

"We still have some time left until it gets dark. If we don't find him until then, we continue tomorrow since the possibility of encountering vampires is higher at night and I want to attract as less attention as possible."

"One last question."

Narumi said, standing up as well and looking at him.

"How do you intend to find him? I doubt he'll come to us if we'll call for him."

"Yeah, you're probably right. The only thing we can do is to search everywhere. And if we still can't find him…we have to use other means. Even if we have to lure him out with blood. He's different from other vampires, that much I can tell, but even if…he still has to react to human blood, more than ever when he hasn't drank anything for a while."

"You…really would go that far?"

Yoichi asked hesitantly.

"If there's no other way. But I don't think that we have to use that method. He's probably at a quiet place where he's sure that nobody would get there and I highly doubt that he'll run away from us. Like you said, if we'll say that Yuu's doing pretty badly at this time, I bet he'll run back even before we finished talking."

"Are we finished already? Otherwise we're still here until midnight."

Mitsuba chimed in.

"Yeah, let's go."

Shinoa said to which everyone gave a nod, before stepping out of the shed to search for Mika.


	5. Confrontation

It was already late in the afternoon and Mika was sitting on a clearing, somewhere on the outskirts of the village he and Yuu and his squad lived in for months now. It has been three days now since he and Yuu hadn't talked to each other.

After their fight in that shed, Mika walked around aimlessly for some time until he found that place. A clearing that lay a little bit out of the way from the village, which you can only reach if you pass through a forest and find the hidden path that lead to it.

Since coming here, Mika hadn't seen anyone, suggesting that no one even knew of this place. The most humans probably avoided the forest since it was easier for vampires to attack them in here after all. Not that Mika wouldn't mind. It was actually quite nice there. He wasn't bothered by anything or anyone and it even didn't look like that someone had ever set foot there, untouched by humans. And even the view at night…was beyond breath-taking.

It was truly a Garden of Eden.

But even though it was peaceful…he didn't feel at ease at all. No matter how hard he tried to distract himself…the fight with Yuu still lingered on his mind.

 _I wonder what Yuu-Chan's doing right now…and if…he's angry at me…for what I said…_

" _It doesn't matter to you, as long as you get what you want, isn't it?"_

… _I didn't mean it like that. I…was just so angry at that moment because of what he said._

" _It doesn't matter to me if I'm going to die."_

… _Maybe it doesn't matter to you…but to me, it does…Did you think about how I felt when you said that? How desperate I felt in that moment? I don't think so…_

" _Then I'm selfish, I don't care! Think of me what you want!"_

… _I don't think you're selfish…you're kind. The kindest person I ever knew. It's just…sometimes you're so obsessed with protecting others that you lose sight of what others may think about it…That it wouldn't make anyone happy if you would throw away your life like that…That it's selfish…to protect others even at the cost of your life…without thinking about how others feel when they know you died for them…how great that burden is…to have to live with that…_

… _Don't you remember how you felt when I practically died for you back then? Why don't you want to understand that others would feel the same if you would die for them?_

… _Even though…I'm the same. If it's for you…I would also give my life. Because…my life would be meaningless without you._

A little chuckle escaped his lips.

 _I guess…I just don't want you to be like me. I also don't think about how it would feel for you if I would die for you a second time._

 _I only think…about how I don't want to lose you…_

 _Just like you only think about how you don't want to lose anyone…_

 _It doesn't matter to me…if you want me to live because the thought of losing and having to live without you scares me more than everything else…_

 _Just like it doesn't matter to you if I want you to live because losing someone important probably scares you as much as it does me…_

 _We're pretty much the same…and because I don't like the thought of it I hurt you…I said such terrible things to you…and even hit you…_

… _You must hate me now…_

 _I'm sorry, Yuu-Chan…I'm sorry…_

 _Maybe it would be better if…we don't see each other again. You don't need me. You don't need anyone in your life who hurts you…_

 _I just should-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly could hear footsteps behind him that slowly came closer.

"So, here's where you were hiding this whole time."

Kimizuki said, standing a few meters behind him.

"What do you want?"

Mika asked coldly, without turning around.

"Wanting you to come back with us to the village."

"…Don't want to…"

He replied quietly.

"You have to. Yuu's doing pretty badly since you disappeared."

Hearing that, Mika's eyes widened in shock.

… _Because of me?_

"If you don't come back, I'm afraid his condition will even get worse."

Kimizuki continued, hoping to convince him to go back to Yuu.

"…"

"We tried all we could but to no avail. You're the only one who-"

"No."

He interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"I won't go back."

 _I would only hurt him even more…_

"What?!"

Kimizuki yelled at him, not believing what he had heard just now.

"Didn't you listen?! He needs you right now!"

"…He doesn't. He has you, hasn't he? I'm not needed anymore…"

"Are you fucking serious?! This isn't the time for self-hatred!"

"…Leave me alone…"

Before Kimizuki could say anything further to that, he heard voices from behind. Apparently Mitsuba and Narumi had finally found them.

"Here…you are…"

Mitsuba said, heavily panting from too much running, when they reached them.

"So…you found him, huh?"

Narumi asked, visibly less exhausted than her.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to come back."

"What?!"

Both of them exclaimed in unison.

"Hey vampire!"

Mitsuba yelled, coming closer to Mika.

"Are you aware that Yuu's gonna die if you don't come back?!"

"…"

"Do you want to spend eternity with the guilt of being responsible for his death?!"

"Hey, Mitsuba, calm down."

Narumi tried to calm her down, since making a vampire angry isn't the smartest thing to do.

"No, I won't! Yuu's our friend! I won't let him die just like that! And if he doesn't want to come back with us, I'll make him!"

She said angrily, pulling out Tenjiryū and was about to start a fight with Mika.

"Mitsuba! We're not here to-"

Kimizuki began but stopped midway as Mika suddenly stood up and turned around to face them, slowly drawing his sword and looking at them with an icy cold stare, which made clear that he was serious.

 _Shit! At this rate they're really gonna fight and I don't think that it'll end well. We have to do something before-_

Before any of them could even react, Mika disappeared before them in a blink of an eye and appeared right before Mitsuba. Using her slow reaction time, Mika brandished his sword and knocked Tenjiryū out of her hand, sending it flying a few meters away and pointing his sword at her neck.

"Leave. Now."

He said in a commanding voice, looking at each of them.

"…Come, let's go. It's useless to try to make him come with us anyway. So let's head back."

Kimizuki suggested, looking at Mika, signalling him that they'll leave him alone. Seconds later, he returned his sword to its sheath again and Mitsuba let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding until then.

While the three of them were heading to the forest to return to the village, Kimizuki stopped in his tracks and turned around, facing Mika.

"You know, you're not the only one who's done with his talking."

"…"

"That whole babbling about being prepared to die for us is getting on my nerves for quite a while now. And I'm sure I'm not the only one."

"…"

"If you wouldn't have slapped him for that in that moment, I would have done it."

"…"

"We know how you feel. Don't think we weren't as worried as you are about him."

Looking at him for a few more seconds after he said that, Mika turned around and sat down again while Kimizuki followed the others, about to return the village.

* * *

After about half an hour, they returned to the village, where Shinoa and Yoichi were waiting for them. They found the two in front of Yuu's shed, along with Yuu who was sitting in front of it with his head on his knees.

"You're back!"

Shinoa exclaimed, standing up from her kneeling position and looked at their three friends.

"Have you found him?"

She asked excited.

"Yeah, we have but…"

Mitsuba began but trailed off, averting her gaze in shame.

" 'But' what?"

"He didn't want to come with us."

Narumi replied.

"What? Why?"

Shinoa asked in despair.

"Don't know. He said something about Yuu having us and doesn't needing him anymore. And then he told us to leave him alone."

Kimizuki explained, letting out the 'fight' between Mika and Mitsuba on purpose since there were way more important things to discuss now.

"…How's he doing?"

Mitsuba asked in concern, looking at Yuu.

"Even worse than yesterday."

Yoichi said, sitting beside him.

"I don't think he slept at all last night…but was sitting here like this the whole time…"

"He doesn't even talk to us anymore…and he hasn't eaten anything today, yet."

Shinoa added with a sad expression.

"…There's really…nothing we can do, isn't it?"

Mitsuba murmured, looking to the ground.

Everyone remained silent for a while, thinking of another way to help him but nothing came to their mind.

Looking at her teammates and seeing their despaired and worried expressions, Shinoa clenched her fists.

"Kimizuki-san, Mi-chan, Narumi-san, Yoichi-san. You wait here and take care of Yuu-san."

She said with determination.

"What do you intend to do?"

Kimizuki asked, looking at her.

"I'm going to bring Mika-san back."

"What? Give it up, that guy won't even listen to what you say."

"Oh, I'll make listen."

"Shinoa, that's useless."

Narumi chimed in.

"And you shouldn't go alone. I don't think he'll hurt you but it's still a long way until there."

"I'm fine. I'm the squad leader after all. And it's my responsibility to take care of my teammates and I won't let anyone of them down…"

"Shinoa…"

Mitsuba said in awe.

"And besides…someone has to take care of Yuu-san, right? Don't worry, I'll be back in an instant and…"

She suddenly trailed off and asked, with a surprised expression:

"Wait. Where's Yoichi-san?!"

"What are you talking about, he's right-"

Kimizuki began pointing at the spot beside Yuu, where Yoichi had sat until a moment ago but stopped midway as he realized that he wasn't there anymore.

"What?! He was here just now!"

"Yoichi!"

Mitsuba called for him.

"Dammit, how was that guy even able to walk away without us noticing?"

Narumi wondered.

"More important: Where did he go?"

Kimizuki asked him.

Suddenly Shinoa had a clue what the answer to that question could be:

"Don't tell me he…?!"


	6. I'm always coming back to you

The sun was slowly about to set while Mika was still sitting at the clearing where Kimizuki and the others had left him, pondering about what they had told him.

" _If you don't come back, I'm afraid his condition will even get worse."_

… _I can't. If I'll go back, I would only hurt him even more. And besides…he has these humans…why should he still need me? Someone who only hurts him?_

… _It's better like this…for him._

Suddenly he could hear footsteps coming closer to him hesitantly. Mika gave an exasperated sigh, before saying with an angry voice while turning around:

"I told you to-"

He stopped midway as he realized that it wasn't one of the humans before. Instead he saw a young boy, around his age, with brown hair who flinched at his raised voice and stopped in his track, looking at him in both bewilderment and slight fear.

"…"

… _That boy with the bow, huh?_

"…Leave me alone…"

Mika said in a quieter voice, turning around again.

If it had been someone else of these humans, he already would had chased them away.

Whenever Shinoa and the others were around him, he felt tense and uncomfortable.

It wasn't like his opinion of them hadn't changed at all since they started living here. At least he didn't thought of them as wanting to use Yuu for their own purposes anymore, that much they had proved but still…They had nothing to do with him. They weren't his friends, let alone his family and he didn't intend to see them ever as such. So why trying to interact with them or even bother to remember their names?

All they ever did was to annoy him anyway…all of them. Except for Yoichi. All he ever did was smiling and being friendly and quiet. Mika didn't think of him as annoying at all, if anything…he thought of him as irritating. But he was the only one of the group he could stand, at least a little bit.

"Don't you want to go?"

He asked after a while of silence, still looking straight ahead when he still could feel the presence of the boy behind him.

"O-only if you c-come with me."

Yoichi said nervously, sitting a few meters behind him on the grass.

"You're really persistent, aren't you?"

"W-well-"

"You're only wasting your time. I won't go back."

"B-but Yuu-kun's needing you right now!"

He said in a little more enthusiastic voice than before, determined to convince him to come back with him.

"…He doesn't need someone like me…"

Mika said with a quiet and sad voice.

"Of course he does! I mean…he's beating himself up so much because of your fight…I never saw him so sad before…"

Yoichi said, looking to the ground with a sad expression.

"See? Why would he need someone who hurt him like that?"

"Huh?"

He looked at him again.

"No, it's not like that at all. He's…feeling bad because he thinks he'd hurt you…"

"Why would he think that?"

Mika asked with a small laugh.

"Because you cried."

"Huh?"

He said, turning around and looking at him in surprise, their gazes meeting for the first time.

"Yuu-kun…said he'd hurt you…so much that you cried…"

"…"

"T-that's what he said. I-I didn't see anything."

Yoichi said, nervous of him being so silent all of a sudden.

"…He…didn't say anything about what I said to him…or…that I slapped him?"

"No."

He replied promptly.

"A-and besides…you only did that because you were worried about him, didn't you?"

"…"

"I-I…also didn't like what he said. He…always cares about his friends so much…and tries to protect them…and I really like that about him…I wish I could be like him one day. Strong enough to protect everyone I care about…"

Yoichi said with a bright smile on his face.

"…"

"…But…"

He continued, his bright smile turning into a sad one.

"…Saying he doesn't care if he dies…really makes me sad. I don't want him to die. We all…think like that. Shinoa-Chan…Mitsuba-Chan…Kimizuki-kun, even though he would probably never admit it…and even Narumi-kun, who met him only a few months ago…"

"…"

"So…we all know how you felt when he said that. And we understand…why you said all these things to him but…I don't think that Yuu-kun knows that…"

"…"

"…He thinks…he hurt you with something he said. He doesn't know that…you just don't want him to die…just like we all do…"

"…"

"Yuu-kun's a little…how should I say…he's a little bit dense. So…you should tell him properly how you feel."

He said, giving him a warm smile.

"Yoichi-san's right. He's really dense."

Shinoa said, stepping out from behind a tree where she were eavesdropping a part of their conversation and coming closer to them.

"If you don't tell him something to his face, he'll never understand."

She said while Mika looked at her sceptical and added with a smile:

"…He needs you, Mika-san."

"…He doesn't…"

He said, averting his gaze.

"Yes, he does."

"Even though he has you?"

Mika asked, looking at her again.

"You're special to him. We could never…compete with you."

"…"

"You know, when we first met…Yuu-san wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with. Since escaping from the vampire city he had built a wall around himself…and never let someone in."

"…"

"He didn't want to have any friends. In fact…he didn't want to have to do anything with anybody. The death of his former family…had left behind a hole that was almost impossible to fill again."

"…"

"So he decided to never let anybody near him…afraid of losing someone dear to him again…and he made killing vampires his sole reason for living."

"…"

"It wasn't easy to get him to open up to us…but we still managed it somehow. We were able to fill the holes his death family left behind…and he slowly started to see us as family."

"…"

"But there was one hole we couldn't fill, no matter how hard we tried. It was the hole you'd left behind in his heart, Mika-san."

"…"

"Even though he was warming up to us…his hatred and need for revenge still remained his reason for living…until the day he met you again."

"…"

"He always acted so tough but after finding out you're still alive, he cried like a little baby because he was so happy to have been able to see you again…and the fact that you were a vampire now didn't matter to him at all."

"…"

"All those years…he hated vampires so much. Every single one of them. But you're an exception. Because you're not just a vampire. You're Mika to him. His family. And the fact alone that you were still alive was enough to change him."

"…"

"He started to smile more and seemed way happier. His reason for living, he had all those years, changed from killing vampires to saving you."

"…"

"I don't know how many times I found him reading in the library to try to find a way to turn vampires back to human even though he couldn't probably understand even half of it. But he still tried…for you."

While she was still talking, Shinoa came closer to him until she stood right in front of him. Kneeling down, she gave him a warm smile and said:

"…He loves you, Mika-san. More than everything and everyone else. Everyone can tell that."

"…"

"We could never replace you. That's why…we can't do anything for him at this moment. He doesn't even wants to talk to us anymore. He hasn't eaten since yesterday…and he hasn't slept since three days."

She stood up, not averting her gaze from him even once.

"We're not going to force you to come back with us. But please…talk to him. You're the one he needs the most right now."

Shinoa said before walking back to the forest to return to the village with Yoichi slowly following her.

Letting all of her words sink in, Mika brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on it, muttering:

"…Yuu-Chan…"

* * *

It was already dark outside and Mika hadn't moved even one little inch from where Shinoa and Yoichi had talked to him.

He was still torn between being afraid of Yuu doesn't needing him anymore and what Shinoa had told him.

Not being able to think straight, he decided to take a walk to clear his mind. He walked around aimlessly, pondering about what to do…and didn't even notice that he walked all the way back to the village. Only when he arrived at the entrance he realized.

Mika walked through the village. Since it was already late in the night, all of the humans had already went to bed, leaving the village in a deserted state.

Suddenly, he could see Yuu's shed and someone sitting in front of it. Hesitating for a few seconds, Mika sighed before walking up to it.

Yuu was still sitting in the same position like he had been in the afternoon, with his head on his knees.

Standing in front of him and looking at him for a short moment, Mika kneeled down…but Yuu didn't react to him.

"…"

… _Is he sleeping?_

"…Yuu-Chan?"

He asked in a quiet voice. Hearing his nickname in that familiar voice after such a long time again, Yuu slightly flinched and brought his knees even closer to his chest, not responding to him.

"…Isn't…it a little bit too cold for you out here?"

Mika asked hesitantly, not quite knowing what to say to him after their fight.

"…"

"You know…you should go inside where it's warm…"

"…"

Not getting a response from him, he looked away, trying to think of something else he could say to him.

… _Talk to him…easier said than done…he doesn't even answer. And after all those days…I doubt that a simple 'sorry' would suffice…I just don't know what I should say to him and-_

Suddenly, he could feel how something was slightly tugging at his sleeve. Looking at him again, he realized it was Yuu. With a small smile, Mika asked:

"What is it, Yuu-Chan?"

"…"

Still not getting a response, he sighed.

"You know…it's really difficult to try to talk to you when you don't even answer."

"…"

"…or don't even look at me, pretending to be asleep. Drop that act, I know you're awake."

"…"

"Yuu-Chan."

He said his name in a commanding and slightly annoyed sounding voice. Slowly, after a few seconds, Yuu lifted his head a little and looked at him.

Even without Shinoa telling him, Mika could see that he must have been awake for days now since his eyes were totally red from too little sleep.

Looking into his emerald eyes for the first time since three days, Mika gave him a warm smile, saying:

"…You look terrible."

"…Shut up…"

Yuu said, averting his gaze and letting go of his sleeve.

They remained silent for a short while, uncertain of what to say to each other.

"…You…should go to bed. It's…pretty late already…"

Mika said, breaking that awkward silence between them. Since Yuu apparently hasn't slept for three days straight, he wanted to let him sleep before he would apologize to him.

"…Mhm…"

Yuu hummed as a response.

"Then sleep for a while."

He said, standing up and turned around, and was about to walk away.

"When you're up again we"-

Suddenly, Yuu grabbed his hand. Startled by his touch, Mika turned around again, looking down to him.

"…What is it?"

Mika asked in confusion.

"…I…"

Yuu began but stopped for a few seconds before he said:

"…can't move. Could you…carry me…to bed?"

"…Huh?!"

Was all that Mika could say after hearing that unexpected request.


	7. The real you I saw that night

Mika kneeled down again, and placed one arm around Yuu's shoulders and the other one beneath his knees and carefully picked him up.

Walking with him in his arms to the shed, he opened the door and closed it behind him again, using his foot.

He made his way up to his bed and laid him down on it. Still bending over him, Yuu suddenly grabbed his hand.

"…What is it?"

Mika asked in confusion but before he could even react, Yuu pulled him down to him, resulting in Mika losing his balance and landing on top of him.

Surprised by this sudden action Mika gasped. He tried to lift himself up but wasn't able to since Yuu had wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

"…Yuu-Chan?"

"…"

"…Could…you let me go?"

"…Don't want to…"

He replied quietly.

"You know…it's kind of uncomfortable like this and-"

"…Say…"

Yuu interrupted him in a soft and hesitant voice.

"…Do you…still hate me?"

"…"

… _Huh? What is he talking about?_

Not getting an answer from Mika right away, he asked in a sad voice while letting go of him:

"…You do, don't you?"

"…"

"…Sorry…"

Yuu whispered.

"Whatever I did or…said…that hurt you…I'm sorry."

"…"

" _He's…feeling bad because he thinks he'd hurt you…"_

"…I'm sorry, Mika…"

He repeated in an even quieter voice.

There was a moment of silence between them, until Mika said with a soft voice:

"…I don't hate you…"

"…"

"…I'm the one…who should apologize. I know I shouldn't have hit you. And I even ignored you for three whole days without giving you any kind of reason…I'm sorry."

"…"

"It was just…I was mad, okay? Because of what you said. I know I said it was selfish what you've said…and it really was but…that's not the point. I just…"

He paused, trying to find the right words.

" _He's a little bit dense. So…you should tell him properly how you feel."_

Remembering Yoichi's words from before, he said quietly.

"…I just…don't want to lose you."

"…Huh?"

Yuu said, surprised by that sudden confession.

"When you said that…you don't care if you die, I…got afraid. Afraid that…you really gonna die. Afraid of losing you…"

"…"

"…I don't want that. I don't want to see you die. The thought of it pains me. So please…never say something like that ever again. If you really…want to protect these humans…if they're really that important to you that you're willing to give your life for them…then I'll help you. Just…don't leave me…"

"…"

"When we were kids…you said to me that I should stop to try to shoulder everything on my own, right? But you're the same now. You do everything on your own…even if it would cost you your life. Now I'm the one who tells you: Don't take it all on yourself. You don't have to do that alone…Let me help you."

"…"

"…You're my best friend…my family…the only one I have left in this world…the most important person in my life…"

 _My everything…_

" _You should tell him properly how you feel."_

"…You're my everything, okay? And if you were about to die…I would be sad. I would cry. I would cry day and night. And even these humans…would be sad."

"…"

"You're important to us, Yuu-Chan. And if you're gone…you would leave a hole that no one could ever fill again."

"…"

"You know…I regret becoming a vampire. I regret it every single day…more than everything else. I rather had died back then…than having to live like this."

"…"

"…You're the only reason why I don't regret it. Why I'm glad to have lived until now…even as a vampire. Because I have you. Because I'm happy when I'm with you. Because I'm feeling less like a monster."

"…"

"I need you…right beside me. Without you…I don't know what to do. Without your words…or without your smile… Who will give me strength to live through another day if you're not there anymore? And without your stubbornness…Who should I take care of? Without you…I have nothing left to live anymore…"

"…"

"That's why I-"

Mika stopped midway, as he suddenly could hear a quiet sob. He lifted his head again, looking at Yuu and seeing…that his eyes were filled with tears that slowly began to stream down his cheeks.

"Y-Yuu-Chan?"

He asked looking at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?"

Yuu didn't answer him, instead more and more of his tears streamed down his flushed face.

"Yuu-Chan, tell me what's wrong."

"…"

"Are you hurt somewhere?"

Mika asked in worry but still didn't get a reply. The only thing he could hear from him were his sobs he wasn't able to supress any longer.

"…Yuu-Chan…"

He murmured, looking at him with a soft gaze.

… _I…only ever saw him cry twice. The first time…when we tried to escape from Sanguinem…and the second time when we met again in Shinjuku but…It's the first time I…see him cry like that. He usually smiles and…never seems sad. Always acting so brave and tough…but now…I didn't know that he could break down so easily. That he's so…fragile._

Watching him for a moment in silence, mesmerized by this unusual delicate side of his friend…Mika wrapped his arms around his shoulders and slowly sank down on him, burying his face into the pillow, right next to Yuu's head.

* * *

They remained like this for a while, until his sobs became quieter until they subsided completely. But even though it seemed like he had stopped crying…Mika still remained laying on top of him while hugging him.

"…Yuu-Chan?"

He asked softly, after several minutes of silence.

"…Hm?"

Yuu responded in a weak voice, hoarse from crying.

"You're still awake…Shouldn't you…go to sleep already? You're awake for three days now, aren't you?"

"…How…do you know that?"

He asked in surprise.

"That scythe gir- …Shinoa…told me…"

Mika admitted with a quiet voice.

"…You call her by her name…"

Yuu stated with a little smile on his face.

"…"

"…So…she came to you, huh?"

"…Not only her…They all came to me."

"…"

"…They were worried about you…"

"They were?"

He asked teasingly.

"Of course."

Mika replied promptly.

"…They're…your family after all, aren't they?"

"…"

"They were even so worried that…that blonde girl tried to attack me to make me come back…"

"Really?"

Yuu asked with a small laugh.

"Well…Mitsuba was always a little too impulsive…"

"And that guy with the bow…also didn't want to let up anymore…even though his fear was practically palpable…"

"Yoichi may not look like it…but he's the bravest of us all…"

"…Mit…suba…Yoi…chi, huh?"

He murmured, surprising Yuu who would had never expected him to ever refer to the others as something else as merely 'humans', let alone him trying to properly remember their names.

… _Could it be that he warmed up to them a little bit?_

Thinking about that, a little chuckle escaped his lips.

"…What?"

Mika asked in confusion.

"Nothing. Just thought it's kind of funny that you seem to like them a little bit now, considering your effort of remembering their names."

"S-shut up…"

He said quietly, ashamed of his comment. Hearing that Yuu laughed

"…You're feeling better?"

Mika asked, hearing his laugh for the first time in a while.

"…Yeah…"

He replied with a smile.

"…"

They remained silent for a short while until Yuu asked with a quiet voice:

"Say…Don't you…want to know why I cried?"

"…I do but…You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"…"

"…You always care so much about others…so it's okay to cry for yourself from time to time and-"

"Back then I…"

He interrupted him quietly.

"…would have never thought that someone would care about me so much…I thought that…it doesn't matter to anyone if I would die…"

"…"

"It's…not like I would still think like that. I know…that you all care about me. It's just…"

"…"

"…No one…ever really said that to me like that before…"

Yuu said, followed by a little sob that was barely audible. Taking a deep breath, he said with a small laugh, trying to hide his almost cracking voice:

"I…just overreacted a little bit. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"…"

"How about we…you know, just forget about that and-"

"I won't look."

Mika interrupted while hugging him tighter.

"…Huh?"

"If…you still want to cry…go ahead. I know that…you don't like to cry in front of others, so I won't look."

"…"

"…I won't look."

He repeated a little quieter.

"…C-come on. I'm not that much of a cry-baby, you know?"

"…"

After remaining silent for a short moment, Mika could feel how Yuu slowly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him even closer to him and burying his face into his shoulder while quiet sobs could be heard from him again.


	8. You've got me till the end

Eventually, after a while, he felt how Yuu loosened his embrace.

"…You…can let go, you know?"

He said quietly, noticing that Mika still had his arms wrapped around him.

"…Do you feel better?"

"Mhm…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

He assured him. Hearing that, Mika let go of him and slowly lifted himself up.

"…Mika?"

"Hm?"

"…It…would be better…if you go now…"

"Huh? Why?"

He asked, looking at him in confusion while Yuu averted his gaze.

"…"

"Yuu-Chan?"

"…"

In a blink of an eye and without great effort, Yuu suddenly pushed him back, switching their positions with him laying on top of Mika, who was looking at him surprise due to that sudden action.

"…"

 _How did he…? I really shouldn't let my guard down around him like that every time…_

He tried to get up again but Yuu pinned him down by holding him by his wrists.

"…"

… _I…can't free myself…That's impossible. Vampires should be stronger than humans…so how…?_

"Yuu-Chan, enough of this. Let me go."

He didn't get an answer from him.

"…Yuu…Chan?"

Mika asked hesitantly, looking at Yuu, who was looking down so that his bangs were covering his eyes.

… _What's with him all of a sudden? He seems so absentminded…so utterly different from before and-_

Suddenly an idea flashed through his mind what could have caused his sudden change of behaviour.

 _Don't tell me he…?!_

"Yuu-Chan?"

He asked in a panic voice.

"…"

"Yuu-Chan, answer me!"

"…"

"Yuu-Cha-"

He stopped midway, as Yuu lifted his head a little and looked at him…with crimson red eyes while on top of his head…were appearing two horns.

Mika only stared at him in shock and panic.

 _Dammit! I knew it! But…why now?! Usually his demon would take over him at noon! Shit, he got me…I should have been more cautious… Vampires don't stand a chance against demons…I have to think of a way quickly or else-_

To his surprise Yuu let go of his wrists and got down from him. Mika sat up and looked at him in surprise while Yuu distanced himself from him a little bit, averting his gaze.

"…"

 _He let go of me…This is my chance._

His gaze wandered from Yuu to the door.

 _I definitely can't deal with him alone…He doesn't seem interested in me…at least not yet. I have to get out of here and-_

"So…my parents were really right after all, weren't they?"

Yuu murmured, interrupting his thoughts. Hearing that, Mika looked at him again.

"…I'm really…a demon, aren't I?"

He asked with a sad smile on his face, looking at Mika. Gazing into his eyes for a moment and seeing the way he looked at him, Mika realized…that despite of the horns and his now red eyes…it was still Yuu who was sitting right in front of him at that moment.

Without saying anything, Mika moved closer to him, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"No, you're not."

He said, hugging him tighter.

"You're not a demon."

"…"

"…You're my family and nothing…could ever change that."

"…Aren't you…afraid of me?"

Yuu asked in disbelief, surprised by his reaction.

"Why should I?"

He asked with a small laugh.

"You would never kill me…no matter what."

"…But I could…"

He said with a sad voice.

"With every single day…I'll turn more and more…into a demon until one day I'll…become one entirely. And then…I can never go back again. I'll disappear…And the demon will hurt you or even-"

Suddenly, Mika grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him away from him a little bit, looking at him.

"You won't become like that!"

He said slight angry and fed up with his talking while shaking him.

"…"

Mika looked at his sad expression for a few seconds before he said in a calmer voice:

"You promised me right? That you'll find a way to turn me back into human one day."

"…"

"So don't you dare to turn me back while you're turning into a demon. I wouldn't forgive you that."

"…"

"There's no point in becoming human again…if you're not there anymore so please…fight it. Fight it, Yuu-Chan."

"…I…don't think that-"

"You can. I know you can do it. Because you're strong. Because you're the strongest person I know."

"…"

"If there's anyone who could beat a demon, then it's you. I believe in you, Yuu-Chan."

He said with determination.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment in silence until Yuu gave him a warm smile. Slowly, his eyes changed from crimson to emerald again and after his horns also had disappeared, Yuu leaned his head against Mika's shoulder.

"…I'm…tired…"

He said in a barely audible voice.

"…You're awake for three days after all. It would be a surprise if you weren't."

"…Nightmares…"

Yuu whispered.

"Huh?"

"…Asuramaru is torturing me with nightmares…every night…That's why I…didn't sleep for three days…"

"…"

"I know…it's selfish of me…to ask you that…and that I'm really a bother right now but…I don't want to be alone."

"…"

"…You…can go…if I fell asleep but…Please…stay with me…until then…"

He begged in a whispering tone. Seconds later, he could feel how Mika slowly wrapped his arms around him again and with a smile on his face, Yuu closed his eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

It was still dark outside when Yuu woke up again. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was lying on his bed, covered with the blanket.

Feeling how difficult it was for him to keep his eyes open, he shifted his gaze to the window, and he saw that the night sky was still pitch-dark.

… _I wonder…how long I have been asleep. It's still night…and I'm still tired like hell…Well, I didn't sleep for three days, so it's no wonder. At least it seems like Asuramaru had finally given up since-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly could hear something moving beside him. Shifting his gaze into the direction to where it came from and since his eyes got used to the dark already, he could see that he wasn't alone.

Mika was lying really close to him facing him with his eyes closed.

"…"

… _He's still here…even though I…told him he could go…_

As he looked at him and realized that he had stayed with him the whole time, a warm smile appeared on his face.

 _I…could feel someone's presence…and warmth…while I was asleep. I felt that someone was here with me…that I wasn't alone and…I…_

He could feel how his face got warmer in that moment.

… _dreamt of him._

Thinking that and he averted his gaze.

 _Strange…Suddenly it…feels so different…to be with him…somehow…even nicer than before…_

 _I…feel so comfortable…and safe…right now…A warmth I…never felt before in my life…and-_

"Yuu-Chan? "

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a quiet voice asking.

"Y-yeah?"

He asked, looking at him again.

"Is something the matter?"

"N-no. Everything's alright. Why do you ask?"

"Your heart's beating pretty fast…"

"…Huh?"

Only now he realized that it indeed was beating like hell in that moment.

… _He's right…Why…didn't I notice that? But more important…_

"How…are you even able to hear that?"

"I'm a vampire…I can hear better than humans."

"…"

"…Is everything alright?"

Mika asked, opening his eyes.

"…"

Silently, Yuu looked into his eyes for a short moment. For some reason, he thought that they were shimmering even more in the dark than usual. Captivated, he couldn't get out even one word.

… _Was this…red…always this…beautiful?_

"…Yuu-Chan?"

He asked, confused that he was just staring at him like that and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Um…It's nothing…I'm…just still tired, that's all…I didn't thought I would wake up again so soon…"

Yuu replied, averting nervously his gaze.

"…Nightmares?"

Mika asked with worried expression.

Hearing that question, Yuu shook his head.

"No. Seems like Asuramaru has finally given up after trying to take over me earlier…"

"…You…really did it."

Mika said with a smile, making Yuu look at him again.

"Huh?"

"You came back on your own this time."

"No, I didn't…"

He replied, averting his gaze once more.

"I…was just too weak for Asuramaru to take over me completely, that's all."

"Even if. You still managed to come back somehow. Maybe…there is a way to prevent you from turning into a demon."

"…"

They remained silent for a short while just listening to each other's breathing until Mika said in a soft voice:

"…Sorry…"

Hearing that Yuu looked at him again in surprise, asking:

"For what?"

"For ignoring you for three days."

"…"

"I messed up pretty bad…"

Mika said, averting his gaze.

"I left you alone…while you were suffering…I said some terrible things to you…without telling you really what I actually meant with that…and I even hit you…"

"…"

"…I'm sorry…"

Looking at him for a short moment in silence, Yuu gave him one of the warmest smiled he'd ever seen on him.

"…What is it?"

Mika asked, irritated by his reaction.

"…When we were kids…you once said that…if you ever make a mistake…I should forgive you with a smile."

"…You still remember that?"

He asked with a small laugh in his voice.

"Of course. I made sure I don't forget anything you told me."

"…"

"And besides…I deserved that. It really was selfish what I said. I was prepared to die without thinking about how all of you would feel about that…Even though I'm the one should know best how it feels like to lose someone dear to you…I'm sorry, Mika."

He said looking at him with a sorrowful expression.

"…I won't forgive you."

He said with a mischievous expression.

"Huh?!"

Yuu looked at him in surprise. Seeing his reaction Mika laughed and said with a smile which Yuu hasn't seen in a very long time:

"Just kidding."

Yuu just stared at him in silence. Looking at his smile, he suddenly could feel a weird sensation in his stomach. A warm, fluttering feeling that he never had before in his life.

Noticing that he was staring at him, Mika asked his expression changing into worry:

"What's wrong?"

"…Nothing…Everything's fine…"

He replied, averting his gaze with a faint blush on his face.

"I can see that it's not."

"It's…really nothing."

"Yuu-Chan."

He said in a commanding voice and moved closer to him, their faces only inches apart.

"…"

… _too close…_

"Don't lie to me. I can clearly see that something is wrong with you. What is it?"

"…"

… _I…can even feel his breath and…_

"Yuu-Chan, if something's bothering you, then tell me, you know you can…"

He trailed off as Yuu slowly wrapped his arms around him and snuggled up against his chest.

"Y-Yuu-Chan?"

Mika said, surprised by this sudden action.

"…You smell nice…"

Yuu replied with a smile on his face.

"W-what?! Nice try, don't try to change the subject!"

"…I'm not…I'm serious…"

"…"

Yuu inhaled deeply before he said while still smiling:

"…You really…do…smell nice…"

Embarrassed from his words, Mika blushed slightly. Averting his gaze he muttered:

"…Go to sleep already, you sleep-deprived idiot…"

Hearing that, Yuu snuggled up even closer to him and shortly after fell into a deep slumber.


	9. No way

"I…feel strange."

Yuu said with a serious expression.

"…"

"Really strange…and I don't know why."

"…"

"And not only since today…It's already since days."

"…"

"At first I thought Asuramaru is taking over me again but…it feels different."

"…"

"…Maybe I'm sick…"

He murmured, earning an exasperated sigh from his opposite.

"Listen, it's great that you don't keep it to yourself if you're not feeling well but…"

"Yeah?"

Yuu asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Why do you come to me of all people with that?"

Narumi asked, looking at him.

Both of them were sitting at the table in the shed they were usually eating in. Narumi had retreat there to have some peace from all the work they had to do that morning and was reading some kind of magazine he had found in the shed as Yuu had sat across from him and started babbling.

"I can't find the others anywhere."

"They went searching for food supplies out of down, didn't they tell you?"

Narumi asked in confusion.

"No."

He replied promptly.

"And what's with your vampire-friend?"

"He's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up…And besides you're the eldest among us so…you have more experience of life.

"If you're sick then more experience of life isn't going to help you either, you know? I'm no doctor."

Narumi said, sounding more annoyed that he actually intended to and shifted his gaze back to the magazine, about to continue reading.

"…"

Not hearing anything further from Yuu, he looked over to him and saw that he was looking to the ground with a depressed expression. Feeling responsible for that, Narumi sighed.

"Alright."

He said, putting the magazine aside.

"Huh?"

Yuu said, looking at him in surprise.

"I may be not a doctor but…at least I can listen to what you have to say and maybe I can still help you in some way."

"Really?"

He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you wouldn't let up with that anymore anyway, right? And since the others won't be back probably until dawn…and before you're depressed all day long…I'll try to help you."

He replied and added while crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair:

"Then tell me something about that 'strange feeling' you have, I'll listen."

"Well…I don't know exactly when it started but…I guess it was a few days ago and since then…it won't go away anymore."

Yuu began, staring at the table while Narumi listened in silence.

"I barely have appetite lately, even though I should be hungry…but I'm not…or at least not that much. And it's difficult to fall asleep. Not that I wouldn't find sleep at all, it's just…it takes hours for it. But nevertheless…I feel full of energy every day but also…kind of restless. It's hard to concentrate on anything…since my thoughts are always wander off."

"…"

"…I have this weird feeling in my stomach and chest from time to time. And sometimes…my face suddenly feels like it's burning for no reason and my heart starts racing like hell…It makes me feel nervous but…"

"…"

"…It doesn't feel bad. Not at all. It rather…"

He blushed slightly before he said in a quiet voice:

"…feels somewhat nice…"

There was a moment of silence after Yuu had finished talking.

"Hey, Yuu."

Narumi said after a while, making Yuu look at him again.

"Huh?"

"Little question. Do you…have this strange feeling every time or…only when you're around a certain person?"

"Um…the latter…I guess? Why do you ask?"

"If that's the case, then you're definitely not sick."

He said, opening his magazine again and searched for the page he had stopped at earlier.

"Huh? If I'm not…Then what is wrong with me lately?"

Yuu asked in confusion.

"Nothing. You're just in love, that's all."

"What?"

He asked, looking at him in shock.

"You've fallen in love. That's why you feeling like that. Can't eat, can't sleep, can't concentrate, having butterflies in your stomach. If you're in love with someone, feeling these kind of things is pretty much normal."

"…What?"

He asked again, still looking at him in utter disbelief and earning an annoyed sigh from Narumi.

"I said that-"

"Yeah, I heard you and I've understood what you said but…What?"

Narumi rolled his eyes before going back to his magazine again.

"I mean…That can't be…"

Yuu said in disbelief.

"Why not? You're human after all. So it's natural if you fall in love with someone sooner or later."

He remarked, not looking at him.

"…"

Yuu averted his gaze with a thoughtful look on his face. Looking over to him and seeing his confused gaze, Narumi said, shifting his attention back to his magazine again:

"Listen, it's none of my concern who it is."

 _And to be honest, I actually don't care._

"And I also won't tell anyone. But don't let that distract you too much. We're here safe for the moment but…no one knows how long it stays like this. If you're letting your guard down at the wrong time, it could be dangerous, okay?"

"…Yeah…"

He replied quietly, still averting his gaze.

"…Is everything alright?"

Narumi asked, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Yeah, everything's alright I…just need some fresh air, that's all."

He added, standing up and walking to the door. Narumi watched him going outside and after Yuu closed the door behind him again, he shifted his gaze back to the magazine again.

… _First love, huh?_

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Yuu leaned against it with a shocked expression.

" _You're just in love, that's all."_

… _Narumi must be mistaken. It must be something else. He probably just made fun of me… I mean…_

… _Me and Mika know each other for eight years now…and not a single time did I ever feel like this…So when he's right…when the hell should that have happened?_

He kept pondering about an answer to that question but only one possible moment came to his mind.

… _Nonsense. You can't fall in love with someone in just one night. That's absolute impossible…There has to be some other explanation for this strange feeling…There's no way I'm in love with…_

Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks, he shook his head. He decided to take a walk in order to clear his mind a bit.

Yuu walked about half an hour aimlessly through the village and was able to distract himself with some other thoughts. After a while he found himself on the way to the shed he and Mika were sharing since that night two weeks ago in which they had reconciled again.

From the distance he noticed someone standing in front of it, leaning against the wall. When he drew nearer, he recognized that it was Mika, who seemed to be waiting for him.

Walking up to him, Yuu asked with a smile on his face, the conversation with Narumi earlier completely forgotten:

"Finally awake?"

"Yeah."

Mika replied, looking at him, straightening up.

"It's unusual of you to get up so early."

"I…couldn't sleep anymore, that's all. I wanted to go to the others but since I couldn't find them anywhere I asked Narumi where they went to…"

"Yuu-Chan, they told you!"

"…What?"

"They told you yesterday before we all went to sleep that they're going to search for food supplies."

"No way…Really?"

He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I was even with you when they told you that. Seriously, how can you forget that so fast?!"

Mika asked with a slight angry voice before Yuu silently averted his gaze with a confused expression.

"…Is everything alright?"

"Huh?"

He said, looking at him again.

"You don't seem like your usual self lately…"

"…"

"Is something the matter?"

Mika asked, looking at him in worry.

"No, everything's alright. Don't worry. You know me. I just didn't listen properly again, that's all…and…"

Yuu slowly trailed off and just looked at Mika in silence.

"…Yuu-Chan?"

"…"

"What…is it?"

He asked, feeling slightly uneasy being stared at like that by him.

"…"

"Yuu-Chan?"

Mika asked again but didn't get an answer. Yuu didn't even hear him at that moment. He was way too absorbed in his thoughts.

… _I…never noticed that…he's taller than me…It's not much. Only a few inches but still…_

… _Why didn't I notice that before? Even though…we're spending so much time together?_

 _Just why do I only notice that now? Why-_

Suddenly he got pulled out of his thoughts as Mika brushed his bangs out of his face and leaned his forehead against his.

"…Hm…You don't seem to have a fever…"

He remarked, looking into his eyes.

"D-don't worry so much, Mika."

Yuu said with a small laugh in his voice.

"I'm not sick, I'm just-"

" _You've fallen in love."_

Narumi's words flashed through his mind again all of a sudden. Yuu could feel how his heart gained an unnatural speed as he realized how close he and Mika were at that moment. Feeling his face starting to heat up, he quickly pulled back.

"Yuu-Chan?"

Mika asked, surprised by his sudden reaction.

"S-sorry."

Yuu stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

"I-I just remembered t-that I have something to do. R-right now. So, um…I-I have to go."

And with that he run off, leaving Mika behind who just watched him with a confused expression.

* * *

It was late at night and everyone had already fallen asleep. Except for Yuu who was still lying in his bed wide awake with his back to Mika who had already fallen asleep hours ago.

Since that night two weeks ago, Mika didn't want to leave his side at night anymore. Even though Yuu told him that he wasn't having any nightmares anymore…he still wanted to stay with him.

Not that he would mind. They used to sleep like this when they were kids after all but still…for some reason this closeness to him made him nervous.

As he still didn't feel tired after a while, Yuu gave an exasperated sigh and opened his eyes. Thinking that lying on the other side would help him to fall asleep, he turned around.

To his surprise, he was staring now right into Mika's face who lay closer to him than he originally thought.

Even though he actually turned around to try once again to fall asleep…he didn't close his eyes. Instead…Yuu was looking at him for a few minutes before he, unconsciously, reached out his hand to him and slowly brushed some of his hair out of his face, not averting his gaze even once and looking at every single detail of his face.

… _He's so pale…Probably because vampires don't go out too often due to the sunlight…but still…it fits him._

 _And his eyelashes…are so unnatural long…never noticed that before…_

Carefully, he pulled his hand back again. Looking at his face for a few more seconds, a tiny smile appeared on Yuu's face.

 _It's strange…how good I can tell if he's asleep or just pretending. I watched him so often in his sleep that I can tell the difference._

 _Usually he's so restless…always on guard…and so stiff…_

… _But when he's sleeping…he looks so peaceful…and relaxed…so…vulnerable…and…_

Suddenly his gaze fell on his slightly parted lips…and he could feel how his face became warmer and warmer and heard…how rapidly his heart was starting to pound in his chest.

" _You've fallen in love."_

"…Ridiculous…"

He murmured before turning around once again and trying to finally find some sleep.


	10. I won't say I'm in love

The next day, practically everyone noticed that something was pretty off with Yuu. He had great problems to concentrate during work since that conversation with Narumi was still occupying him and all he wanted was to forget it as fast as possible. But that was easier said than done.

Whenever he was around Mika it popped into his head again and he started to act really nervous when that happened. Mika constantly asking him what was wrong with him lately, didn't help either so he often tried to change the subject what almost always ended in Yuu stuttering complete nonsense.

He was glad when the day slowly came to an end and the night approached, hoping to finally found some peace of mind.

He and Mika were still sharing a bed. Even though Yuu still felt nervous as hell and he almost found no sleep at all…he let him. Not only because he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise anyway but also because he didn't want to reject him and made him feel bad.

It has already been a few hours since they went to bed. They both laid with their backs to each other and while Mika had been probably fallen asleep a long time ago, Yuu was still lying awake while facing the wall.

… _Can't fall asleep again…no matter how hard I try. Couldn't that finally stop? I never had sleep problems. Okay, maybe as a kid mainly because of those constant nightmares but they stopped long ago so why-_

" _If you're in love with someone, feeling these kind of things is pretty much normal."_

 _I didn't fall in love. That just can't be. Wouldn't I have noticed that sooner and not all of a sudden? Well…it's not like it would had been so suddenly…After that night I realized that something was different…that there was something I've never felt before…and that feeling grew stronger and stronger with each day…_

… _No, I'm definitely not in love. I don't know what exactly it is but-_

"…Yuu-Chan?"

He suddenly heard a quiet voice behind him asking, interrupting his thoughts.

"…"

"…You're awake, aren't you?"

"…"

 _How the hell did he notice?_

"…Yeah."

Yuu replied softly.

"…Can't fall asleep?"

"…"

"…Do you have nightmares again?"

Mika asked with a worried voice, slowly opening his eyes.

"No, I…just have sleep problems lately, that's all, don't worry."

Yuu tried to reassure him.

"…"

He couldn't hear anything from Mika for a while and assumed that he had fallen asleep. Yuu was about to close his eyes and try to fall asleep again but then he heard a voice asking:

"Yuu-Chan?"

"…Hm?"

"…Can I…ask you something?"

Mika asked hesitantly.

"Of course. What is it?"

There was a moment of silence between them with the only sound they could hear from each other was the steady breathing of one another, until Mika asked in a soft voice:

"…How does it feel like…when you're in love with someone?"

Hearing that unexpected question, Yuu's eyes widened in shock and he instantly turned bright red.

 _Are you kidding me?! Why do you have to ask me that of all people?!_

"W-why do you ask?"

He asked nervously, trying to calm down again.

"…Just curious…"

"…"

"I…just wondered. How do you know…when you fell in love?"

"…"

"…How do you even be sure…that it's really love you're feeling…?"

Feeling slightly uneasy to speak about that topic, since he was still trying to make himself believe that he wasn't in love, he tried to think of something to tell him to be able to end this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Well…For example…"

He began with a nervous smile, while desperately searching for something to say until he remembered what Narumi told him the day before about the things that are pretty much normal if you're in love with someone.

"You don't have any appetite sometimes. You just can't eat, even if you haven't eaten anything the day whole. At night…it's not easy to find sleep. And you also can't concentrate on anything because that someone is always on your mind, no matter if it's…day…or night…and…"

Suddenly, he trailed off and remained silent for a short moment while his smile was slowly fading, just leaving a thoughtful look on his face.

"…Yuu-Chan?"

Mika asked, confused since he suddenly stopped talking.

"…"

"Yuu-Chan?"

He asked again and turned around, facing now his back.

"…That someone…is basically all you can think of…"

He continued with a quiet voice.

"Especially…if you can't see them at the moment. And…if you're with them…you can't help but feel happy…and at ease. Even…if you don't do anything at all…just being able to be near that person is enough for you…"

While he talked, Yuu's body tensed up more and more and he could feel how he slowly blushed more and more with each single word he said. He was glad that Mika wasn't able to see his face at that moment.

"…"

"You…get that weird feeling in your stomach from time to time. It feels like you don't get enough air anymore…and it's hard to breathe. It makes you nervous. Sometimes…even so nervous…that you can't get out one single word and you suddenly start to feel warm…extremely warm…as if…you were burning…and…"

" _Your heart's beating pretty fast…"_

"…You just want it to stop since it feels so strange but actually…it also feels nice…"

… _Seriously…who I'm trying to fool anymore?_

"…And…before you even know it…you're in love."

"…"

"Suddenly…you're starting to notice all these little details about them you didn't notice before…and you want to know more about them…no matter what it is. And no matter how many flaws they have…it doesn't matter to you."

"…"

"…You would do everything…just to make that person happy…to be able to see their smile…or hear their laugh. You would use any kind of excuse just to be able to talk with him…even if it's complete nonsense you're talking about…"

"…"

"You…even want to hug them sometimes or…kiss them…"

"…"

"…And sometimes…you're loving someone so much…that you don't really need that and…all you want…is just being with that person…and wanting to know…that's okay to have fallen in love with them…"

After he finished talking, there was a moment of silence between them until Mika asked:

"…How…do you know all these things?"

"…I…"

Yuu began but paused for a few seconds before he said with a small laugh:

"…read that in some cheesy romance novel I've read when I was bored…"

"…Really?"

He asked with a small laugh in his voice, amused about his answer.

"What was it about?"

"…About…some guy who falls in love with someone he already knows for a very long time…"

Yuu answered in a quiet voice.

"Were his feelings reciprocated?"

"…Don't know. Never finished it…"

"…"

Both of them remained silent for a short while until Yuu heard him asking:

"…Yuu-Chan?"

"Another question?"

"…No…"

Mika replied while closing his eyes, about to fall asleep any second and added with a smile:

"…Your heart's…just beating pretty fast again…"

"…"

After that, Yuu couldn't hear anything from him anymore except for his steady breathing. Knowing, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway anymore that night, he turned to the other side and was now facing him.

Looking at his face, he knew he was fast asleep and he watched him for a short moment, thinking about their conversation they just had.

"… _Were his feelings reciprocated?"_

"…I don't know…"

He said with a small laugh and in a very quiet voice, not wanting to wake him up.

"You have to tell me that…"

After looking at him for a few more seconds, he said in the same quiet voice:

"Hey, Mika, I…I know that I…can be really a bother sometimes…that I worry you to no end…and that I don't have the right to ask you for that but…"

Slowly, Yuu leaned in and slightly rested his forehead against his and whispered:

"…Please…fall in love with me…"


	11. You've got me going crazy

"Yuu-Chan, we…don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

"I-I really d-don't mind. J-just go a-ahead."

"I can see that you're nervous."

"N-no, I-I'm not."

"…You're stuttering…"

"N-nonsense! Just…do it a-already!"

"Are you sure? We also could do it some other time…"

"N-no, we do it now."

"But-

"Mika. I said it's fine. So go ahead and drink my blood already!"

Yuu exclaimed, looking at Mika with an angry look and a faint blush on his face.

Both of them were in their shared shed, with Yuu sitting on the ground, leaned against the bed and Mika sitting right in front of him.

Since it had been already a few days since Mika had last drank any blood, Yuu suggested that he could do it now to which Mika, after a few tries, agreed.

Compared to other times when Yuu mentioned to drink his blood, it had been a lot easier this time to convince him to. Most probably because Mika knew how stubborn he can be when it came to that and since he didn't want him to bother him with that all day long, he finally agreed.

Yuu had unbuttoned his shirt and tilted his head to the side to give him better access to his neck. But when he saw that Mika was slowly drawing nearer, he got nervous. Noticing that, Mika refused to drink his blood. He didn't want to do something he wasn't consent with.

"I won't do it."

Mika said, about to stand up.

"I can last without blood a little while longer and-"

Suddenly Yuu grabbed his hand, preventing him from standing up .

"No, you don't."

He said with a worried expression.

"It's already the fourth day since the last time you drank blood, isn't it?"

Yuu asked, letting go of his hand.

Hearing that question, Mika only looked at him in surprise, astonished that he had count the days.

"Don't be so stubborn, Mika."

Looking at him for a few more seconds, Mika averted his gaze.

"I'm not stubborn. I…just don't want to do something you don't want."

He said in a quiet voice.

"Like I said, I don't mind when you drink my blood."

"I clearly saw that you were nervous."

"…"

"…You were afraid, weren't you?"

Mika asked in a sad voice.

"I wasn't! Mika, I could never be afraid of you. I was just nervous because-"

He stopped midway, not being able to tell him the real reason behind his nervousness.

"Because?"

He asked, looking at him again.

"…"

" 'Because' what, Yuu-Chan?"

Mika urged, looking at him in suspicion.

"…N-n-never mind."

Yuu replied, turning his head to the side while a faint blush appeared on his face.

"I was just…not used to that…anymore, that's all…"

"…It has only been four days since the last time."

"W-well…What can I say? I get unused to things pretty fast."

He said with small laugh, trying to hide his lie.

Mika knew he was lying and that the reason for his nervousness was another one but assuming he wouldn't get an honest answer from him anyway, he just sighed and didn't ask further.

While Yuu still had turned his head to the side, Mika's gaze fell on his neck. He tried to ignore his thirst until now but seeing his exposed skin suddenly make his throat feel dry. Realizing he was nearly at his limit, he quickly averted his gaze.

"…"

"…What is it?"

Yuu asked, turning his head to face him again.

"…"

"Mika?"

Seeing his ashamed expression, Yuu knew what was up since he always had this kind of expression when he was in desperately need of blood.

"…Come on, you need it, right?"

He asked with a smile on his face.

"…"

"I…really don't mind. I mean it. I would tell you if I weren't okay with that, I swear."

"…"

Still not getting a reaction from him, Yuu gave an exasperated sigh and placed both of his hands on his shoulders.

"Mika."

Feeling his touch and hearing his name, Mika looked at him again.

"I'm not afraid of you. No way in hell would I ever be afraid of you. You're my family and if it's that, that you need then I won't hesitate to give it to you. Even if you would do it without asking, I wouldn't mind."

"…"

Letting go of his shoulders and tilting his head to the side, he said with warm smile:

"So just do it already, you stubborn idiot."

Mika looked at him for a few more seconds in slight surprise before a tiny smile appeared on his face and he slowly drew nearer to him, carefully placing his hands on each of his shoulders and bringing his mouth to his neck until he was only inches apart from it. Yuu expected him to bite him any second but…he didn't.

Mika remained like this for a short moment, before he whispered:

"Yuu-Chan?"

Feeling the sensation of his warm breath on his neck, Yuu could feel his nervousness returning, causing him to tense and his face to heat up.

"…Your heart's beating really fast…Is everything alright?"

He breathed against his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Y-yeah. E-everything's a-alright. D-don't worry."

He stuttered as a reply.

"…You're forcing yourself, aren't you?"

"N-no, I-I'm not."

"Don't lie to me, Yuu-Chan. I can clearly hear that you-"

"Mika."

Yuu interrupted him in the calmest way he could manage to let his voice sound like.

"Hm?"

"Could you…please…don't…talk…when you're so close?!"

He said half angry and half embarrassed.

"…Why?"

"…"

 _Because it makes me damn nervous and I'm not sure if my heart can take that for long!_

"…Yuu-Chan?"

Yuu didn't answer him anymore. He was too focused on his steady breath on his neck and the rapid beating of his own heart to be able to say anything.

They remained like this for a few more seconds in silence until Mika pulled back because he wondered why he was so quiet all of a sudden.

 _What is just wrong with-_

As he had pulled back, Yuu immediately turned his head to the side but still couldn't prevent Mika from seeing that his face was bright red in that moment.

"What is it?"

Yuu asked after a short while, slightly annoyed by his staring.

"…Nothing."

He said quietly, fascinated by this side he never saw on him before.

"Then stop staring at me like that!"

He said angrily.

But even after another moment had passed, he could still feel his gaze on him which made him feel really uneasy.

"Could you stop staring already and get this over with?!"

Yuu asked, sounding a little bit desperate.

Without saying anything further Mika slowly drew nearer and brought his mouth to his neck once again. As he felt his lips slightly brushing against the skin on his neck, Yuu shut tight his eyes and tensed up. Feeling that, Mika tightened the grip on his shoulders before he also closed his eyes and sank his fangs into his neck.

After a few moments passed, Mika could feel how Yuu relaxed a little bit again and loosened the grip on his shoulders, relaxing as well.

They stayed like this for a while with the only audible sound to them was Mika swallowing his blood and their steady breathing, before Mika released his fangs from his neck again.

When he had pulled back completely, Mika distanced himself from him a little and averted his gaze while wiping some remaining blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing in that moment.

Yuu didn't notice since he was also averting his gaze, trying to hide his blushing face as well.

After their faces had a normal colour again, Mika asked while still averting his gaze:

"I…didn't hurt you, didn't I?"

"No. It didn't hurt at all."

He replied, also not looking at him.

"…And…I also didn't take too much, did I?"

"Not at all."

Yuu said with a smile, liking that he was so concerned about him before slowly shifting his gaze back to him.

"If I would think that you would ever take too much, I would protest. I don't want to die after all."

Hearing that, Mika looked at him in surprise.

"…What?"

Yuu asked, confused by his gaze.

"Didn't…you say that you wouldn't care if you die as long as you can protect any of us?"

"Well…I guess dying isn't so great. Even if it's for my family. So I decided to protect all of you and still go on living."

"…So you changed your mind?"

"Yeah."

"…Why?"

Mika asked with a sceptical look on his face.

"I…"

He began, averting his gaze.

"Just thought about what you said to me. About all of you being sad when I'll die…that's why."

"Yuu-Chan."

Hearing his name, Yuu looked back to him, noticing that Mika was right in front of him now.

"Don't lie."

He said, looking into his eyes.

"I-I'm not lying."

Yuu replied, getting nervous by this sudden closeness and averting his gaze once more with a slight blush starting to taint his cheeks.

"Yes, you are. I know you. I know how stubborn you are."

"…"

"You would never change your mind just because someone didn't like it and told you how they felt about it."

"…"

"…Why did you change your mind all of a sudden?"

"…"

… _Because I fell in love with you…_

"Yuu-Chan."

Mika said in a commanding voice, coming even closer to him so that their faces were only inches apart now, forcing Yuu to look at him directly who was visibly uncomfortable of being them so close.

"Tell me why."

"…"

A moment of silence passed while they just looked into each other's eyes which made Yuu feel very uneasy. He wanted to back away from him a little bit but since he was still leaning against the bed, he was cornered.

The longer he looked into his crimson eyes, the more he felt that he slowly started to get lost in them. And the more he felt that, the more he felt how his face was starting to feel like it was burning. Feeling his breathing becoming raged and that fluttering feeling in his stomach, he blurted:

"…Butterflies."

"Huh?"

Mika said, pulling back and staring at him with an irritated expression.

As he realized what he had just said, Yuu turned bright red.

"I-I-I mean, t-the p-poor b-butterflies!"

He stuttered, using Mika's irritation to stand up.

"T-they also w-would be very s-sad, if I would die, r-right? I-I can't do that to t-them…"

"…"

Mika only looked at him even more irritated than before.

"…I need some fresh air…"

Yuu said, walking past him and going out of the shed, closing the door behind him again and leaving an utterly confused Mika behind who's only response to what he said was:

"What?"

As he was out of the shed, Yuu ran a few meters until he was far away enough from the shed he was in until moments ago.

After exhaling deeply and calming down again, he face palmed.

 _Mika must think I went nuts now after I said such completely nonsense._

He sighed exasperatedly.

… _He was just way too close…I couldn't think straight anymore. All I wanted was to get away from there to be honest…I just get way too nervous around him…_

 _And letting him drink my blood is also slowly becoming a problem. I'm afraid, the next time it will be even more difficult to convince him to drink it._

 _I don't think I can take that for long…Even Asuramaru is making fun of me. I swear, if he calls me a lovestruck idiot one more time, I'm going to kick his ass!_

Another sigh escaped his lips.

 _Maybe I should finally get it over with and tell him that I lo-lo-lo- Argh! I can't even say that in my own thoughts!_

He removed his hand from his face and stared up to the still clearly blue sky above him.

… _This will be such a long day today…_

He sighed again, before making his way up to Shinoa and the others.


	12. Heartache

When it got night, everyone went into their sheds to sleep in order to be able to get up early again in the morning.

It didn't took long and all of them started to drift off to sleep and even Yuu was able to fall asleep quickly. Lately, finding sleep at night wasn't that much of a problem for him anymore. It was still a little bit difficult but not so much like it has been before.

But that didn't mean that he was able to sleep until the next morning every time. Sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night for no particular reason…just like on this night.

Yuu opened his eyes and a quick glance out of the window told him that it was still night. Wanting to fall asleep again, he turned on the other side and noticed that Mika wasn't lying beside him, fast asleep, but sitting straight in the bed with a sad look on his face.

"…Mika?"

Yuu asked with a sleepy and quiet voice.

Startled by his voice, Mika looked down to him.

"Yuu-Chan. You're awake…"

"…Yeah."

"…"

"…Is something the matter?"

He asked in worry.

"No, everything's fine."

Mika replied with a fake smile.

"I…just had a nightmare, that's all."

"…"

"It…was nothing grave, really."

He continued, after seeing Yuu's worried expression and added while averting his gaze:

"Just…a dream of the past, nothing more. I'm really fine, so don't worry.

"…"

"…You…can go to sleep again. I'm…just going to take a walk or something like that and-"

Mika trailed off as Yuu slowly sat up and wrapped his arms gently around his shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

Surprised by this sudden action, Mika tensed up and a faint blush appeared on his face before Yuu slowly laid down again with him in his arms.

They just lay there for a moment in silence, listening to each other's breathing. After a while Yuu asked:

"…Mika, if…you want me to let go, then say it, okay?"

"No, it's…it's alright. I'm…just not used to that anymore…that's all…"

"…"

… _He says that but…he's still so tense…as if he's nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have done that…I didn't even realize myself what I was doing. I just had the urge to hug him all of a sudden…and to be honest…I didn't want him to go. It's making me nervous when he's here but…I also like it to have him here with me…and-_

"Yuu-Chan?"

A quiet voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"…You heart's beating so fast again…"

"…"

 _Dammit…_

"…Sorry, I…don't know how to stop that…"

He apologized, afraid that it was bothering him.

"...I…don't mind that. It's calming…"

Mika whispered with a smile on his face, snuggling up to him. Exhaling deeply, he slowly relaxed in his arms. Feeling that, Yuu hesitantly hugged him a little bit tighter and rested his chin on top of his head.

… _His shoulders…are so slender…and…he feels so cold…I wonder…_

"…Mika, are you cold?"

He asked softly.

"No, I'm fine…"

"But you feel cold…

"I'm a vampire after all."

He replied with a sad smile.

"We don't have body temperature…so we can't feel warm."

"…"

"…Does…it bother you?"

Mika asked hesitantly, feeling a little bit uncomfortable due to his sudden silence.

"What?"

"That I don't feel warm…"

"…Nonsense.

Yuu replied with a smile.

"And besides…I feel pretty hot now anyway, so it's nice to have someone to cool me down…"

"…"

"Of course as long as it doesn't bother you that you have to endure my warmth all this time."

He said jokingly.

"…As if that could ever bother me…"

Mika replied in a quiet voice.

"Huh?"

"…I…like your warmth…It feels nice…"

He admitted, making both of them blush with that comment.

"…"

Both of them remained silent for a short while, unsure what to say to each other until Yuu broke that silence:

"…H-hey, Mika? Can I…ask you something?"

"…Go ahead…"

"Can vampires…fall in love?"

He asked hesitantly.

"…"

Since Mika didn't answer him right away, Yuu started to feel slightly uneasy.

… _He's suddenly so quiet…Maybe I shouldn't have asked him that of all things but-_

"…Why do you ask?"

Mika asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts and breaking the silence between them.

"…I…just wondered."

He replied hesitantly, slightly caught off of guard by that unexpected question and not sure what to answer.

"You asked me about that, remember? That's why I…was curious if…vampires can fall in love at all…"

"…"

" _How…does it feel like…when you're in love with someone?"_

"…No, I…don't think so."

Mika answered quietly.

"The thirst for blood…becomes so strong over the years that they slowly forget such human emotions like 'love'…"

"…Being a vampire really sucks, huh?"

He remarked with a small laugh in his voice.

"…Pretty much."

"…Don't worry. One day I'll turn you back."

Yuu said as he heard his sad sounding voice, trying to cheer him up a little bit and earned a quiet chuckle from Mika.

"You always say that…"

"Because I mean it."

Yuu replied promptly.

"…And if there's no way?"

"Then I'll find one."

"…"

"…I'll…definitely turn you back. No matter how much times it takes. I promised you after all and I'm not intending to break that promise."

He said with determination.

"…You're…really serious about that, aren't you?"

Mika asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course!"

Yuu protested and added in a hesitant voice while blushing:

"After all it…hurts you…and makes you sad, doesn't it?"

"…"

"So…of course I'm serious…"

Hearing this words from him a faint blush and a tiny smile slowly appeared on Mika's face.

… _For me, huh?_

"Hey, Mika."

He began, trying to change the subject and asked with an excited voice and a smile on his face:

"If you're human again…what's the first thing you want to do?"

"…What kind of question is that?"

Mika asked with a small laugh.

"Just curious."

"…"

… _The first thing I want to do…_

"…Eat curry…"

He answered after few seconds of silence, burying his head even more into his chest.

"Figured as much."

Yuu replied with a chuckle while closing his eyes.

"…"

They didn't say anything for a whole while and just lie there in complete silence, enjoying each other's company and the sound of each other's breathing.

Eventually Mika felt how Yuu loosened his embrace a little bit and after hearing his heartbeat, he knew that he has fallen asleep.

… _It's strange how…his heart is always beating so fast…but as soon as he falls asleep…it beats normal again…_

 _That's why I always know when he's asleep or awake…_

While listening to his slowly but steady heartbeat for a short moment, he felt how his face slowly became warmer.

 _The sound of his heart…is driving me crazy…but in a good way._

 _Vampires don't need to sleep. They still can but…they just don't need to. I also don't really need it. I only stay with him at night because I'm afraid he has nightmares again…and because I don't want to let him alone…even though I'm the one who had a nightmare tonight._

 _I didn't intend to stay here to sleep…but still…I can't help it._

 _The first night I spend here after we reconciled again…I just lay awake here, not knowing what to do until the next morning._

 _And while I was thinking about a way to distract me until then…I listened to the sound of his heart and without even realizing…I fell asleep to it._

 _It's the only thing…that can make me fall asleep every night. It's soothing…and I feel extremely at ease when I listen to it._

… _I really don't know why but…his heartbeat is so utterly beautiful…Just like everything else…when I'm with him._

" _Can vampires…fall in love?"_

… _No, they can't. Being turned into a vampire means losing all of your humanity…All of the emotions you've felt as a human…are just being washed away…replaced by that overwhelming thirst for blood. That's all they care about…nothing more._

… _But I'm different. Even though I'm a vampire since four years now…and the need for blood is growing stronger and stronger…it's only my body who craves it. I don't like it. I don't like it to be so depended on blood…and I have still some of emotions left I shouldn't be able to feel as a vampire…_

 _I can feel sad…and even cry. Things a vampire shouldn't be able to do. And even though vampires only care about humans if it's for blood…I'm not like that. I don't care about Yuu-Chan for his blood…but for his own being._

 _Because he's important to me. Because there's nothing more important to me…than him. Even though I'm a vampire now…something he hates so much…he still gives me so much…and he makes me feel like I'm still human more than ever…_

… _I'm happy…when I'm with him. When I can be by his side, laughing and smiling… When we can still act as if nothing had ever happened…I feel comfortable around him…and…even though my heart can't beat anymore…I get this warm feeling in my chest lately…whenever I'm with him…whenever I hear his voice…whenever he smiles…or looks at me…and…even when we're just lying beside each other…like right now…_

 _At first I didn't know what it was…it's something I never felt before in my life…But…after some time I…realized that…I've…fallen in love with him…_

… _I…love him._

 _The way he speaks…the way he laughs…and smiles…the way he looks at me…his blushing face when he's embarrassed…that fragile side of him I saw on that night…even his tears…everything…about him…_

 _It wasn't like I hadn't thought about that at all…I just wasn't sure about it. I've known him for eight years now after all and I didn't feel like that even one single time. That's why I asked him about it…_

" _How…does it feel like…when you're in love with someone?"_

 _And after he told me…I knew I'm in love. And with every single day that passes…I fall for him more and more…even though I know…I shouldn't since I'm no longer human…_

" _If you're human again…what's the first thing you want to do?"_

… _I would tell you I love you._

 _I can't tell you that right now…I just can't. I'm afraid. Not of the possibility of you rejecting me but…afraid of becoming human again…_

 _What if…my feeling change when I'm human again? When only my vampire side fell in love with you…and my human didn't? What if you feel the same about me…and I have to tell you that I don't love you anymore?_

… _I don't want to hurt you with that…_

 _So I keep my feelings to myself. Even if it's difficult…I won't tell you._

Mika closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

… _I rather make you happy while I have to suffer…than to ever hurt you like that…_


	13. We wish tonight could last forever

The next few days Mika and Yuu tried their best to act normal around each other. Even though it was easier for Mika than for Yuu. He just couldn't hide his nervousness when he was too close to him and his explanations for his behaviour almost always ended in confused half sentences or wanting to get away as soon as possible with an even more confusing excuse.

Eventually, Mika soon gave it up to ask him about that but just accepted whatever he told him, no matter how ridiculous it was. It was useless to try to make him tell him anyway, so he just let him be.

At least the nights were more peaceful. Even though they were lying pretty close to each other Yuu felt a lot more at ease and was able to fall asleep pretty quickly and also Mika was able to fall asleep and even could sleep until the next morning every time.

…But this night, it was different.

He suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn't like he had a nightmare again or had an uneasy sleep. Not at all. He just had the feeling like something was missing while he was asleep. As he opened his eyes, he realized what it was. Yuu wasn't lying beside him anymore. Instead he was standing by the window and seemed to look out of it with a thoughtful expression.

"…Yuu-Chan? Is something the matter?"

He asked quietly while sitting up.

Pulled out of his thoughts by his voice, Yuu looked at him.

"Mika."

He said, noticing that his friend was awake.

"…No, it's nothing. Don't worry."

Yuu tried to reassure him with a smile on his face.

"…Really?"

Mika asked in worry.

"Yeah, I just…wake up sometimes, that's all."

He added, shifting his gaze out of the window again. Watching him for a few seconds, Mika asked:

"…What are you looking at?"

"…Just the stars…"

"The stars?"

He asked in irritation.

"Yeah. The sky's pretty clear so you can see a lot of them tonight."

"…"

"…Since I lived in Shibuya for the past four years I could barely see them at all but here…"

"…"

"Just…the view isn't really the best."

He remarked with a small laugh and a hint of sadness in his voice.

"…"

Looking at him and seeing his longing gaze fixated on the night sky, Mika asked in a quiet voice:

"…Wanna stargaze?"

Hearing that, Yuu looked at him again with a surprised expression.

"Huh?"

* * *

After sneaking out of the village, Mika guided him to a forest that lay a few minutes away from it. They walked through it with Mika at the front and Yuu following him, not knowing where they were heading to.

After walking for a while, Mika showed him a well hidden path that first looked like it would lead them out of the forest again but instead lead to a clearing.

Mika suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Yuu, who was right behind him, almost to bump into him. Wanting to know why he stopped walking all of a sudden, Yuu noticed that he was looking up to the sky. Curious what Mika was looking at, he looked up as well and his eyes widened in awe as he saw the sky above them.

It was filled with millions of stars which were shining down on them and since not a single light source was there, even the tiniest star was visible.

It was the most beautiful thing Yuu ever saw in his life and he couldn't help but just standing there and stare at it speechless and with bright eyes.

And even though Mika knew it wasn't a good idea to sneak out at night on their own without telling anyone where they went to…all of his feelings of guilt were instantly gone as he saw Yuu's over-enjoyed face and the smile he gave him when he looked at him.

Neither of them knew for how long they were watching the stars while lying beside each other on the grass. Time didn't matter to them anyway in that moment. All that mattered was that they were next to the person they fell in love with over the past few weeks.

They didn't need anything else.

"…It's so beautiful…"

Yuu said after a while, looking at the stars with a smile.

"How did you find that place?"

He wanted to know and looked over to his friend.

"After that fight we had…I searched for a place where I could be alone for some time…and then I found this here."

Mika said, before looking over to him and asked:

"Breath-taking, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Yuu replied with a smile and added while looking at the stars again:

"I never saw so many stars before… I can't believe you had this fantastic view for three whole nights…"

"Are you jealous?"

Mika asked in a teasing voice.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be?"

He replied with a small laugh in his voice.

"I could stay here the whole night, doing nothing…and just look at this…"

Seeing that happy look on his face, Mika smiled, before looking up to the sky once again.

They lay there for a moment in silence, mesmerized by that overwhelming view above them, until Yuu asked:

"Mika?"

"Hm?"

"When the war is over…what do you want to do?"

"What I want to do?"

"Yeah."

"…To be honest…I never thought about that before…"

"What?"

Yuu asked in surprise.

"Not that I think that the war will never end but…I'm not sure if the world will still exist if that time comes…"

"You're…really pessimistic, aren't you?"

He deadpanned.

"Everything can happen. If the humans do the same like eight years ago…no one would survive this time."

"What makes you so sure that not a vampire will do it?"

"Because they're not intending to end this world. They know what not to meddle with, not like the humans who'll never stop even if they already got what they wanted."

"…"

"…What about you?"

Mika asked, trying to change the subject a little.

"Huh?"

He said, looking at him again.

"What do you want to do when the war is over?"

"Didn't you say the world won't exist anymore if the time comes?"

He asked sarcastically.

"I said I'm not sure. I didn't foretell the end of the world, you know?"

"You're not? I thought you suddenly gained some super powers and could tell the future."

Yuu said jokingly.

"Then you could warn me if I'm about to do something stupid again."

"I don't need superpowers to know when you're about to do something stupid. That's not that difficult to tell. You're just the only one who doesn't notice it."

Mika said, looking over to him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before they couldn't help themselves and burst out laughing.

"It's…like we're kids again, huh?"

Yuu remarked, calming down from his laughing fit.

"A little."

Mika replied, calming down as well. He took a deep breath, inhaling the chilly night air and asked after that:

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Finding a way to turn you back."

He said promptly, looking at the sky again.

"That's…the first thing you want to do?"

Mika asked, astonishment by what he said.

"Of course. I'm human so…we have to find a way to turn you back before my life draws to an end."

"Don't say it like- Wait. 'We'?!"

He asked, sitting up and looking at him in surprise.

"Yeah"

Yuu replied, sitting up as well.

"If we find a way, we'll find it together of course."

"…"

"Even if the war ends…I'm not letting you go, you know?"

He said with a smile, looking at him.

"Even…if there's no way and…I'll always…remain like this?"

Mika asked hesitantly with a surprised look on his face while gazing into his emerald eyes which shone more brightly than ever and almost took his breath away.

"Of course."

Yuu said, looking deeply into his crimson eyes of which he thought that they were even more beautiful than the stars when they were shining like they did in that moment.

"And…what if you…get tired of me one day?"

"As if that would ever happen. I'll never get tired of you."

He replied without even realizing what he had just said and failing to notice the faint blush that appeared on Mika's face after hearing that.

"You're the one who wanted me as his family and no matter what…I'm not gonna leave you."

After his words sank in, Mika gave him such a warm smile that Yuu had the feeling his heart just skipped a beat and forgot to breath for a few seconds.

"W-well…"

Yuu said with a small laugh, wanting to change the subject.

"Until then…we still have a war to win, don't we? So-"

Suddenly he noticed that Mika's smile suddenly slowly faded away and that he was just staring at him in silence.

"…What?"

Yuu asked in irritation.

"…"

"What is it?"

"…"

"Hey Mika, do you hear-"

He began but stopped midway as Mika suddenly reached out his hand to him, and carefully brushed some of his hair behind his ear. Feeling his touch, a faint blush appeared on Yuu's face.

"W-w-wha-"

Was all could get out before Mika slowly leaned in. Seeing him coming closer, Yuu shut tight his eyes and tensed up.

After a short moment, he felt how Mika pulled back his hand again and heard him saying with a slight surprised voice:

"…Firefly."

Yuu hesitantly opened his eyes again and looked at Mika who was staring at one of his hands at that moment with a slight surprised look on his face.

Following his gaze to his hand, Yuu noticed something small that was glowing in a shade of green that was sitting on his finger.

"Didn't know that some of them still live."

Mika remarked with a small laugh in his voice.

"I thought that they-"

He stopped midway as he noticed how fascinated Yuu was staring at the firefly. Like a little child who saw something for the very first time in his life.

"…You…never saw any?"

Mika asked quietly, looking at him. As a response, Yuu only shook his head, not averting his gaze even once from the insect.

Seeing his expression, Mika couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?"

Yuu asked, slight offended by being laughed at.

"Nothing. I just thought it's amusing how easy it is to amaze you."

"…Shut up…"

He murmured, embarrassed by his comment.

Mika looked at him for a few more seconds before he said in a quiet voice:

"…Give me your hand."

"Huh?"

He replied, looking at him in surprise. With a smile Mika gently took his hand in his, making Yuu blush with the sudden contact.

 _Now…that I think about it…It's been four years since…I last felt his hand in mine. Usually he…wears his gloves. Only at night…he takes them off…_

… _They're cold…but soft…and slightly bigger than mine…Another thing I never noticed before..._

Holding his hand, Mika carefully held his other hand with the firefly right next to it. Slowly, the little insect crawled over to Yuu's hand and Mika let go of his hand again and pulled back his other one as well.

With an even more fascinated expression, Yuu looked at the firefly for a short moment before he noticed…that the whole grass around them was glowing. Illuminated by fireflies.

"They're everywhere…"

Mika said in slight awe, who also noticed it at that moment.

"It's strange. When I have been here the last time I haven't seen any…Probably because it's a little warmer today than back then."

He added with a little smile, before he looked at Yuu again.

"It's really-"

Mika stopped midway, as he saw the warm smile on his face as he looked at the firefly which was still sitting on his hand. Captivated by this sight, he couldn't get out one single word anymore.

"…What is it?"

Yuu asked, looking at him, noticing his staring. They looked into each other's eyes for a short moment until, without a word, Mika slowly leaned in and before Yuu could even react, he slightly leaned his forehead against his.

"…Nothing."

Mika said in a quiet voice, looking at the firefly on his hand.

Being so close to him all of a sudden and feeling his warm breath on his skin, Yuu tensed up and felt how his face started to get warmer. Not daring to look into his eyes, he just stared nervously at the firefly on his hand.

Neither of them said anything in that moment and the more time passed, the more Yuu could feel how his heart gained an unnatural speed.

Hearing his rapidly beating heart more than ever, Mika closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of his heart he loved so much.

As he notced from the corner of his eyes, that Mika had closed his eyes, Yuu hesitantly shifted his gaze back to him again. He looked at him for a few seconds before he also closed his eyes.

They remained like this for a whole while without saying anything to each other. They didn't even notice that the firefly on Yuu's hand had flown away at some point since they forgot everything else around them. The whole world around them disappeared completely…and they felt like the only people in the world.

After some time, Yuu felt how Mika slowly pulled back and both them opened their eyes again and averted their gaze from each other.

"…We…should go back…"

Mika suggested, standing up, not looking at him.

"…Yeah…"

Yuu replied quietly before standing up as well.

They set out for the way back to the village and the whole time…neither of them dared to say anything. There was so much on their mind at that moment that they couldn't get out even one single word.

Both of them had the urge to tell the other how they felt about him more than ever…but they remained silent.

Yuu just didn't know how he should tell him and Mika just couldn't say it because he was too afraid of losing his feelings for him as soon as he becomes human again and as a result would hurt him with that.

After about half an hour they finally returned to the village and went back into the shed.

They lay down on the bed, both on their backs facing the ceiling, unable to fall asleep.

After a while of silence and just listening to each other's breathing, Yuu asked:

"…Mika?"

"Hm?"

"Let's…do that some time again, okay?"

"What?"

Mika asked with a small laugh.

"Stargazing at that place."

"…You know that…we can't stay here forever, right?"

He asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I do but…there's still some time we have left here and until then…Let's go there every night."

He said and added, while a slight blush appeared on his face:

"Just…the both of us."

Hearing that, Mika chuckled before he rolled to the side now lying right next to Yuu and closed his eyes.

"You know…it's strange."

Mika said after a short moment.

"What?"

He asked, looking at him with a smile.

"That your heart only seems to beat so fast when I'm around."

"That's…"

Yuu began but trailed off, his smile slowly disappearing.

Suddenly moments he had spent with Mika flashed through his mind again: The fight that they had…that night they had spent together…where he fell in love with him…the times he watched him sleep…the time when he got too close to him in the shed…and also this night…when the only things around them were stars and fireflies.

Remembering all those moments and the emotions he felt…he couldn't help but feeling that fluttering feeling in his stomach and chest again.

"…That's normal…"

Yuu said in a quiet voice before he turned his head to the other side and added:

"…When you're in love with someone…"

"Huh?"

Mika said in a very surprised voice, sitting up and looking at him in disbelief.

"…"


	14. Tonight, you are my angel

Mika just looked at him with a shocked and surprised expression for a few seconds before he asked in disbelief:

"…Do…you mean…with me?"

"…Who else is in here?"

Yuu asked in a quiet voice, not looking at him.

"…"

There was a moment of silence between them and the more time passed the more uncomfortable felt Yuu.

… _Say something. Reject me…or something like that. Just…don't be so quiet._

Hesitantly, he looked over to Mika and saw that he was looking at him with such a bright red face he never saw on him before. Feeling his own face heating up, Yuu quickly sat up, averting his gaze from him.

"S-sorry."

He stuttered.

"For…saying something like that out of the blue…"

"…"

From the corner of his eyes Yuu noticed that Mika was looking down in silence, so that his bangs were covering his eyes.

… _Dammit…_

"…You…don't have to answer me."

He said, looking at him again.

"It's okay…if you don't feel the same."

"…"

"I'm not sad. I knew that…it's also possible that it will turn out like this, so it's okay for me. I just…wanted to tell you since…it bothered me for quite a while now."

"…"

Still not getting a response, a sad smile appeared on Yuu's face before he got up from bed.

"I'll…take a walk or something like that…to breathe some fresh air…"

He said, standing before the bed, not facing him and about to leave the shed.

"…"

"I…don't know when I'm back so you can-"

Suddenly Mika grabbed his hand, preventing him from leaving. Feeling his touch, Yuu turned around to face him.

"…Mika?"

"…"

"…Is…something wrong?"

"…"

After a short moment of silence, Yuu smiled at him.

"You don't have to feel bad for that, okay?"

"…"

"It's really okay for me."

"…"

"I'm not mad at you or something, so-"

"You…said that…it's okay…if I don't…feel the same, right?"

Mika asked, interrupting him while he slowly lifted his head a bit but didn't meet his gaze.

"…Would…it be also okay…if I…fell in love with you, too?"

"…"

Yuu just stared at him in silence for a moment, trying to understand what he just heard. After realization set it, all he could say was:

"HUH?!"

He first thought he had misheard or that Mika was meaning something else with it but as soon as he saw how much he was blushing in that moment, he knew he heard right.

"W-w-w-why didn't you say anything?!"

Yuu asked, sounding angrier than he intended to but he couldn't help it.

"…Sorry…"

Mika apologized quietly.

"Seriously."

Yuu said after giving an exasperated sigh and sitting down on the bed again and bringing a hand to his face.

"And I'm here talking until I'm blue in the face…"

"…Sorry…"

Mika repeated, looking down again with a guilty expression.

"…Don't be."

Yuu said after sighing again.

"I'm not mad at you, okay? So don't apologize."

"…"

"…Why didn't you tell me?"

He asked, looking at him with a serious expression.

"…"

"…Were you afraid that I wouldn't feel the same and would reject you?"

Mika shook his head.

"No…Even if…I still would had told you…"

"Then why?"

Slowly lifting his head a little bit he replied:

"…I…was just afraid that…if there's really a way to turn me back…that I'll lose my feelings for you…"

"…"

"I mean…I'm a vampire. What if I…change…when I'm human again?"

"…"

"And what if…you feel the same about me? And I…have to reject you if that time comes? I…didn't want to hurt you with that…That's why I-"

Suddenly Yuu pulled him into a hug, causing him to tense up from that sudden closeness.

"Dumbass!"

He said.

"…You shouldn't think so much of others…"

"…Sorry…"

He murmured, slowly relaxing in his arms.

"…But…what if it's really turning out like that and…not only my feelings…but even I change?"

Mika asked with slight fear in his voice.

"As if."

Yuu tried to reassure him.

"Just turning you back won't change anything, except that you're human again. Even in those four past years you didn't change at all."

"…I did…"

He said quietly and in a sad voice.

"No, you did not. You're still the same old idiot who cares way too much about others than for himself and who tries to do everything on his own."

"…"

"You didn't change in the least…not for me. For me you're still the one who I met eight years ago."

"…"

"And…even if it's like you said…and your feelings change…then…"

Yuu hugged him a little bit tighter and rested his chin on top of his head before he said in a quiet voice:

"Then I'll just make you fall in love with me all over again."

Hearing him saying that, Mika could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he asked slightly embarrassed:

"And…what if…it's useless? If it doesn't work…no matter how hard you try?"

"Then I'll chase after you. No matter how long it takes. No matter how many times you'll reject me."

"…Even if…you'll meet someone else? Someone better than me?"

"That's not gonna happen."

He replied with a small laugh.

"Why's that?"

"…Because I don't want someone else."

Yuu said with a smile and felt how Mika tensed up in his arms again after he said that.

"…It has to be you…it has always been you…"

"…"

"…The first who wanted me…who needed me…who treated me like an actual human…my very first family…The first…"

He paused for a few seconds before he whispered:

"…I fell in love with."

"…"

"That's why."

Yuu continued, letting go of him and placing his hands on his shoulders and pulled him a little bit away from him.

"I won't give up, no matter what."

He said, looking at him.

"If your feelings really change…I swear I'll do everything to bring them back again, okay?"

"…"

"I told you, didn't I? I'm not going to leave you."

Looking at his determinant expression as he said these words, Mika gave him such a warm smile he never saw on him before. Captivated, he unconsciously let go of his shoulders and just gazed deeply into his crimson eyes for a short moment.

"What?"

Mika asked softly still with a smile, as he saw how his eyes were shimmering with an emotion he never saw before as he looked at him.

"…"

"…Yuu-Chan?"

With his face slowly turning red, Yuu averted his gaze from him and asked:

"…Could you…close your eyes?"

"Huh? Why?"

Mika asked, confused by his sudden request.

"…Doesn't matter. Just…close them for…four…or five seconds…"

He said in a quiet voice, visibly nervous.

"…"

Even though he didn't know why he wanted him to do that or why he was acting suddenly so nervous…Mika did what he asked him for and closed his eyes.

After he had closed them for a few seconds he suddenly could feel something warm and soft on his lips.

Yuu was kissing him.

It was a chaste kiss, only lips slightly pressed against lips, nothing more but still…Mika never felt something more beautiful in his life before.

Just the sensation of his lips against his own was enough to send shivers down his spine and even though his heart couldn't even beat anymore…he had the feeling like his heart had just skipped a beat in that moment.

The kiss didn't last long, only for a few seconds. As Yuu pulled back again and opened his eyes, he saw that Mika had his still closed, while a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"…What…was that for?"

Mika asked in uncertainty with a shy laugh, while he slowly opened his eyes and looked down with a flushed face, too embarrassed to meet his gaze and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding until then.

"Just…wanted to try it…"

Yuu replied, looking to the side with a bright red face.

"Why didn't you just ask?"

He asked, looking at him again.

"…Because it's embarrassing…"

Yuu murmured as a reply. Hearing that Mika smiled even more and after looking at his red face for a moment, Mika asked:

"…Yuu-Chan?"

"Hm?"

"…Can I…kiss you?"

Slightly caught off guard by this unexpected question, Yuu turned even redder. He first thought of it as teasing since he didn't dare to ask that himself earlier but as he looked over to him and noticed that shy smile and the blush on his face, which made it even redder than his own, he knew that Mika was serious.

Without giving him an answer to his question Yuu just closed his eyes, giving him permission.

Slowly, Mika leaned in. Just before their lips touched he closed his eyes and kissed Yuu the same way he had kissed him only moments before.

Yuu could literally feel how his heart not only skipped one but even more beats as he felt his lips on his own again.

They were soft but cold. He couldn't feel even one trace of warmth on them…but against his almost burning face, it felt nicer than everything else.

He couldn't quite describe the feeling he had when they kissed but that also didn't mattered to him.

In that moment, he realized more than ever that he loved him, more than anyone or anything else in this world.

The kiss lasted a little bit longer than the previous one and as Mika pulled back again, he only pulled back enough so that their lips were still slightly brushing against one another.

With their eyes still closed they remained like this for a little while, feeling the warmth of each other's faces against their own and the breath of one another lingering on their lips.

As they finally parted after a while and opened their eyes again, looking at each other for a few seconds, Mika hesitantly buried his face into his shoulder, trying to hide his bright red face.

"M-Mika?"

Yuu asked, caught off guard by his sudden action.

"It's so…embarrassing…"

He replied with a small laugh.

"…Then don't ask for that, dumbass…"

Yuu said also with a bright red face and could hear Mika laugh after he said that.

"Yuu-Chan?"

"Hm?"

"…I love you."

Mika said quietly with a sincere smile and in such a gentle voice that it send shivers down Yuu's spine and took his breath away for a brief second.

"…"

"…I know that…I'm a vampire and that I…maybe always remain one…not able to turn back ever again but-"

"It doesn't matter."

Yuu interrupted him while slowly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer to him.

"I don't care what you are. If you're human…vampire…even if you were a demon…I don't care in the slightest about that."

"…"

"No matter what you are, you will always be my family and I…"

He paused for a few seconds before he said in a very quiet and barely audible voice:

"…love you…"

After saying that he could hear a chuckle coming from Mika.

"What?"

Yuu asked, confused about his laughing.

"Nothing. Just thought it's funny…how you refuse to say it all the time and when you do…it's in a subordinate clause."

"…"

"…It's okay."

Mika said with a smile and in a reassuring voice, trying to not make him feel bad about that.

"I really don't mind. I know that-"

"I love you."

Yuu whispered into his ear, interrupting him and sending more shivers down Mika's spine with this three words than he had when he kissed him.

"I love you, Mika."

He repeated while hugging him tighter.

"I love you…"

"…"

"I want to make you happy, so…if there's anything you need…or want from me…then say it. I'll give you everything, no matter what it is."

"…Every…thing?"

Mika asked in a hesitant voice, barely able to get a word out of his mouth.

"Yeah…No matter what."

"If…there's no way…to ever turn me back and…I'll remain a vampire forever…would you…"

He paused for a second before he asked in a whispering tone:

"…Still let me stay with you?"

"Of course."

Yuu replied with a smile on his face.

"Even…if I'll always remain like this…and never age…while you…grow old and…die…one day?"

"Even then."

Hearing that, Mika smiled and said with a small laugh, touched by his words:

"You really…would let a vampire-"

"It doesn't matter to me."

Yuu said in a little bit louder voice, interrupting him.

"I didn't fall in love with a vampire…I fell in love with you. With your whole being…and not with what you are."

"…"

"You're Mika to me. Not a monster, not a vampire, not anything else…Just Mika."

"…"

"And even if we don't find a way to turn you back…I want to stay with you for the rest of my life until the day I die."

"…"

"…If there's anything else you need…just say it…There's nothing…I wouldn't give to you…"

"…"

After slowly letting his words sink in, Mika said with a smile:

"…I don't need anything else. Just…being with you…like this…is enough for me."

"…"

"I know that…if you're in love with someone you should want more than that but…that's enough for me. You don't need to kiss me or hug me…or have to say you love me…Just this…is enough."

"…"

"…It's weird how I think, isn't it?"

He asked with a small laugh.

"No, it's not."

Yuu replied in a quiet voice.

"If you don't want something else…then it's fine. I also…don't need anything else."

"…"

"Being with you…falling asleep next to you…waking up with you by my side…watching the stars together with you like we did tonight…or holding you like this…makes me more happy than every time we would kiss could ever do. Your presence is all I need…

"…"

"I won't ask for more than that, just…"

Yuu paused for a moment before he said:

"…Just knowing…that it's okay for me…to love you…is enough for me…"

"…"

"So please…allow me to love you, Mika…"

He begged in a whispering voice.

"…"

"… _And sometimes…you're loving someone so much…that you don't really need that and…all you want…is just being with that person…and wanting to know…that's okay to have fallen in love with them…"_

"…Do you love me so much?"

Mika asked with a small laugh, remembering his words.

"I do…I never…loved someone as much as I love you…"

Yuu replied, surprising him with his prompt answer.

"…"

Feeling the heat rising to his cheeks again, Mika smiled and closed his eyes.

"…You're a dumbass…You don't have to ask for that."

He said in a quiet voice while he slowly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back.

"…I gladly…allow you to love me…and only you…"

Hearing his words, Yuu hugged him even tighter with a smile on his face and without saying anything further to each other, they remained like this for a long time.

And even as they lay down on bed to sleep, they didn't let go of one another and with a smile on their face, the fallen angels drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
